Love conquers all
by HookfangTheAlpha
Summary: Deep in a forest,two supernatural beings are at war and each is recruiting warriors for the war. Rachel,Kate,Max and Chloe are supposed to hate each other but when two of them imprint on the other two their love will blossom but kept hidden from everyone. They say forbidden love is never able to last but maybe just maybe it'll last long enough to stop a supernatural war.
1. Prologue

Prologue

A new life

Some say that their bites are a curse of the devil himself,that those who are bitten can never live the same life they once had. Others believe that their bites are a gift from god,that very few could have or only the worthy would get. Something that others would kill for and made their lives more enjoyable.

But we know the truth.

It isn't a curse from the devil or a gift from god. It was something that happens to insure that life and legacies of our people.

But then again,you can interpret it as a curse or gift. It'd really all up to you.


	2. The bite

Chapter 1

The bite

_Ugh,school is a hell_ Chole thought. She was in her history class,trying her utmost best to not fall asleep. She looked at the clock that read 3:25. _Just ten more minutes and _i'll_ be out of this place._ "Now,some things in history can never be proven. We can never be one hundred percent sure they existed. Like for example werewolves and vampires." He turned to his class for some annoying dramatic effect.

"Some say they did exist but with the existence of humanity they live in places were we humans couldn't find them or we hunted them to existent. Others say that they never existed to begin with and they're just myths." "What do you believe ?"Max,Chloe's best friend,asked. Mr Carl turned to look at Max as he pondered over her question. "That's a difficult question but ultimately I do not believe they ever existed."he answered finally.

Just then the bell rang.

Chloe shot up from her chair faster than lightning and walked to the door with several other students. Once she was out the door she waited for Max to get out. "Couldn't wait to get out of class,could you?"Max teased as she and Chloe walked out the entrance of school. "You know me. School is my personal hell."Chloe replied,taking out a cigarette to smoke. "Chloe,we talked about you smoking."Max said. "Yeah yeah. If it makes you feel better I've been smoking a lot less."she replied.

"You're hopeless."Max said rolling her eyes as they entered Chloe's truck. Moments fluttered by in silence as the two girls were in their own thoughts. "Hey,"Max said breaking the silence. "That question asked before about werewolves and vampires existing do you think that they exist or ever did?" Chloe thought about the question. "I mean,I believed werewolves existed before because wolves exist today and werewolves were half wolf half human so that means the wolves are their descendants. But I don't believe vampires existed because how can you kill someone and then they come back alive stronger,faster and for a thirst of blood?" "So you believe in werewolves but not vampires?"Max said.

"Yeah."Chloe replied. "Do you think they still exist?"Max asked. "In a world like this? Max with the way humanity and people are,werewolves could never hope to live."Chloe said. Max,satisfied with Chloe's answer,nodded and sat back in her sit.

"What about you,"Chloe asked her. "Do you think they existed or not?" "I don't believe they ever existed."Max replied firmly. "Didn't expect anything different from you."Chloe said chuckling. Max smiled. Chloe pulled up at a junkyard,their place where they would hang out. She turned off the car and they got out. It was just pass dusk. "So what do you feel like doing?"Max asked Chloe. "Other than smoking?"Chloe joked earning her a light punch on the shoulder. "Other than that."Max said. "I don't know. Maybe a friendly game of tag?"Chloe suggested a small mischievous smile creeping on her face. Max looked at her puzzled before something clicked in. "A friendly game of tag? Isn't tag normally a friendly game?"Max said. "Depends who's playing it."Chloe answered. "Haven't we grown old for tag or child games?"Max asked her. "Max,Max,Max. We choose when we're too old for tag or child games not our age number."Chloe said stepping closer to Max.

Max sighed. "Alright I guess one game won't-" "Tag!"Chloe shouted touching Max on her arm and ran off. "Hey! I wasn't ready!"Max protested and gave chase. They played for hours,occasionally cheating,before they collapsed on the ground,panting,wheezing and smiling. "I think we should get back home."Max said once she finally caught her breath. Chloe looked up and saw it was nighttime. "Yeah we should go."she agreed getting up. Max got up and they walked to the car.

Just then,a growl sounded through the junkyard.

Both girls froze.

They whipped their heads side to side trying to find the source of the growl. Chloe looked at the borderline of the forest that was near the junkyard and nearly stopped breathing.

Two piercing brown eyes appeared from the forest.

"Max? What the hell is that?"she asked. Max looked to where Chloe was looking and saw the two eyes. The creature moved from the tree line. It was a wolf but also not a wolf. It was much bigger than the average wolf and was walking on two legs. It looked at them for a long moment. "Max,on my signal run to the car."Chloe whispered. "What? Chloe you are not going to-" "Run!"Chloe shouted and dashed for the car.

Max shook her head but followed Chloe. The wolf snarled and ran to them. "Faster Max!"Chloe shouted. Max put on a bolt of speed in her run. They were getting closer to the car and for a moment Max thought they might actually make it. Then the wolf leaped at Chloe and tackled into her. She punched and kicked the wolf but it didn't do a thing. It growled and bit her on the arm. She screamed and tried to pry her arm loose.

Max looked around the junkyard until she found a bat. She picked it up then ran at the wolf and smacked it right on the head. It let go of Chloe and turned to Max. Max looked at it's brown eyes and never felt so afraid in her life. It snarled at her and leaped at her. She moved to the side,barely avoiding the wolf,and ran to Chloe's aid. "Come on Chloe!"she urged,helping her up. Just then the wolf leaped on Max. It growled and bit her arm as well. Max screamed and punched it repeatedly in the muzzle. Chloe picked up Max's discarded bat and hit the wolf in its muzzle.

It immediately let it go of Max and turned to Chloe. Not letting it get her a second time,she raised the bat and swung it at the wolf's head. It hit right on and it crowded back,whimpering. Chloe raised the bat to hit it again but the wolf bounded away.

Both girls were shaking with fear.

"Max,"Chloe said the first to recover from their attack. "Are you ok?" "Yeah,i'm good,"Max replied shakily. "Show me your arm."Chloe demanded. Max held out her arm as Chloe examined it. The bite was wasn't deep enough to cause serious injuries. It was bleeding continuously and the wolf's teeth marks were engraved in her skin. But the strangest thing was that it looked like the bite was healing slowly.

Chloe ripped off a bit of her shirt and tied it around the bite. Then she ripped off a bit of her shirt of her sleeve of her shirt and tied it around her bite. "Come on,"Chloe said. "Let's get home." She helped Max up and they walked to the car. Chloe started it up and they drove back home,neither one talking about the event that just happened or aware of the two piercing brown eyes that were following them until they were out of sight.


	3. The bloody bite

Chapter 2

The bloody bite

"Rachel why are we doing this at night?"a teenage christian girl named Kate asked. They were walking through some forest looking for Rachel's phone she had lost yesterday. "Because I can't wait for morning to come."another teenaged girl named Rachel,Kate's best friend,replied as she called her phone on Kate's.

She listened for her ringtone. There was a ding dong to the east of them. "This way."Rachel said turning around with Kate following. A twig snapped somewhere in the distance and Kate jumped. "Geez Kate calm down it's just a twig. If anyone else were with us they'd think you're afraid of the dark."Rachel teased. Kate wasn't scared of the dark but walking in a forest in the middle of night with no sense of direction forward or back didn't exactly make her brave.

They listened and followed Rachel's ringtone for sometime before they were finally upon it. "We're near it."Rachel called to her. They spread out and looked through the area. Kate looked up and saw Rachel's phone on the branch of a tree. "Rachel,I think I found your phone."Kate said to her. "Really? Where?"she asked walking to Kate. "Up there."Kate said,pointing up at the tree branch. "How the hell did it get up there?"Rachel asked. "How would I know that?"Kate asked her. "Good point,"Rachel replied. "Hang on,i'll get it." "How are you going to g-"Kate started to say but Rachel ran towards the tree.

She pushed up from the tree trunk to one of the branches. She caught it and swung herself onto it. She put all of her strength into her legs and jumped to the branch with her phone. She caught on the branch then swung onto it. "Watch out below!"Rachel yelled to her and dropped her phone. Kate stretched out her hands and caught it. Rachel turned back to the other branch then back to it,grabbed onto it then let go and landed on the ground. Kate watched her with her mouth wide open. Rachel saw her expression and smirked. "I know,I'm awesome."she said with a flick of her hair.

Kate rolled her eyes but didn't deny it. "Can we finally go home now?"Kate asked almost whined out. "Yes,we can go."Rachel said. At long last Kate thought then turned back the way the came.

She immediately froze.

Two blood red eyes were staring at them from inside a bush.

Kate normally wouldn't freak out from seeing eyes in the forest,since it was a forest and animals lived here. What was making her freak out was the color of its eyes and how it was watching them like it was sizing them up. "Rachel I think that animal is watching us."Kate said pointing at the bush. Rachel looked at where Kate was pointing. "Hey beast,"Rachel shouted. "Go find something else to eat!" "But why would I when there's so much in front of me?"the animal asked.

Kate's eyes widened in fear as the creature emerged from the bush,revealing a human. But right off the bat,Kate knew it wasn't a human. It was way too pale,its eyes were not a color for a regular human and its smile revealed it had fangs. "What the hell!"Rachel exclaimed. The human-thing snarled before jumping towards Rachel. She moved to the side,barely avoiding the human-thing,then grabbed Kate's hand and ran. "What in the world was that?!"Kate asked. "I have no fucking idea!"Rachel replied. Kate dared turn her head back and saw the human-thing catching up to them much faster than she wanted it to. It looked as if the human-thing was flying rather than running with how fast its legs were moving.

"Rachel it's catching up!"Kate warned. "Just keep running! It'll have to stop eventually!"Rachel said. But it didn't stop. It only kept running to them while they were slowing down from exhaustion. "Rachel we can't keep going."Kate said between pants. "Come on...we're almost-"Rachel said but the human-thing leaped from behind them and landed squarely on Rachel's back. She staggered and fell,causing Kate to fall also. The human-thing moved Rachel's head to the side completely exposing her neck. It licked its lips and bit down on Rachel's neck. She screamed in agony and fought against the human-thing's grip but to no avail.

Kate got up from the ground then kicked the human-thing right in its face. It reeled back,letting go of Rachel,and turned to Kate. Kate froze as she stared into its blood red eyes. It snarled and lunged towards her faster than she could blink. It went to hold her head in place but she moved it around. It finally got ahold of her head and moved it to the side as easily as if she was made of paper. She struggled against its grip but found it was too strong.

"Do not fight,little one. You'll find that by tomorrow you'll embrace the new you."it whispered in her ear then bit her on the neck. Kate screamed as she felt its fangs punctured through her skin. She screamed even louder as she felt something painful flow through her blood. The human-thing let go of her neck then got off of her.

She tried to get up but her body wasn't responding to her command and she felt her eyelids drop slowly. "Rachel.."she whispered before the darkness took over.


	4. The newborns part l

Chapter 3

The newborns part l

Chloe woke up,groggily,from her bed. She cracked her eyes slightly open and saw the blinding light of the morning sun. She groaned and rolled out of her bed pushing away the covers from her. She sat on the side of her bed,thinking,_Did that actually happen yesterday?_

She stretched out her arm and looked at it. The bite was still there,healed with teeth marks engraved on her skin. _Yep it definitely happened. Well,it's just a bite. Should make sure Max's ok._ She got up,changed into a different pair of clothes then headed downstairs. Before she even walked down the first step a full force of smells knocked her back. _What the fuck?_ she thought. She could smell everything. From downstairs to upstairs to her room,bathroom,mother's room and it was giving her a headache. "Argh!"she groaned as she clutched her head in pain. "Chloe! Are you alright?"Joyce,her mother,asked from downstairs. "Yeah,yeah i'm good."Chloe said,still holding her head which was throbbing.

Some time later,the throbbing finally subsided. "This isn't normal. How am I able to smell everything in the house?"she quietly asked herself. Finally she decided that it was all just nothing,that she was just imagining all of this. _It's the most logical explanation for this_ Chloe thought. She shook her head then walked downstairs.

Her mother was at the stove,flipping over some eggs. "Hey mom."she greeted. "Hello Chloe,"she said. She put the cooked eggs on a plate that had several pieces of bacon and two slices of toast then turned to Chloe. "Are you ok? I heard you mumbling in pain." "Yeah,just had a headache."Chloe replied brushing it off. "Ok. Well you should eat something before you go out."Joyce said giving Chloe the plate of food. "Thanks I'm starving."Chloe said. "Can't say I don't know my own daughter."Joyce said with a chuckle.

Chloe sat at the table with her plate. The smell of salt and grease from the bacon hit Chloe strongly in the face. Her mouth watered and she devoured the pieces of bacon with a few bites. "Chloe slow down! You're gonna choke if you eat that fast!"Joyce ordered but Chloe paid no heed. Once she was done the bacon she went right to the egg,devouring them in a few bites then finished the toasts in ten bites. She gulped down the glass of juice then put in down with a satisfying ahh. "My gosh Chloe! With the way you ate it would look like as if I haven't fed you in years!"Joyce exclaimed stunned. Chloe was even stunned by how fast she ate and the fact that she felt...empty. Like she never ate to began with. "Well,you could say I was really hungry."Chloe joked. "Yes you were."Joyce said still slightly shocked.

A clicked of keys got both of their attentions as David,Chloe's step-dad,walked into the house. David and Chloe didn't exactly get along but would try not to fight with each other if they could help it. "Hello Chloe,Joyce."he greeted as he put his keys in the ashtray. "Hey David."Chloe replied as Joyce said,"Hey honey." "Joyce,me and a group of other people were thinking of tearing up that old junkyard and turning it into a training center for old and new soldiers."David said to Joyce. "Well that'll help a lot of new soldiers with training and for some it'll feel like home."Joyce said,agreeing.

Chloe,however,wasn't on board with that idea.

"No fucking way!"she shouted shooting up from her seat. "And why not Chloe?"Joyce asked her. "That junkyard is like a second home to me and it's the place where me and Max first hang out."Chloe said. "Chloe,I know that that junkyard means a lot to you back at the end of the day it's a place where people put their old junk in. Turning into a training place could help future soldiers."David explained. "David's right Chloe,"Joyce said. "We have to put the future of citizens before us." "How would you feel if someone were going to tear apart a place that you'd had memories of making your first friend and having a safe place to go when you're upset?"Chloe pressed getting angrier and angrier with every second passing.

David stood there,quiet and for a second Chloe thought she won the argument. Instead David said,"Chloe we're not having this argument. We're going to get rid of the junkyard." Chloe was shocked that David would just disregard someone's memories like that.

That shock quickly turned into a boiling anger.

Chloe's vision started flickering red and her teeth were slowly becoming sharper. "Over my dead body."Chloe said to him,her voice being much menacing and deeper than ever. David and Joyce looked at Chloe in shock. Thoughts of David's bloody body flashed through her mind. She was losing control of herself. _I need to get out of here_ she thought.

She turned to the door and sprinted to it,running much faster than she ever ran in her life. _I need to find Max and talk to her. I need her help to understand what's going on._

Max was walking on the sidewalk,casual listening to her music. Unlike Chloe,she was having a good day so far. She moved her sleeve down a bit and looked at the bite. It was healed perfectly,leaving only the teeth marks. _Still can't believe that happened_ Max thought. Her current song ended and she took out her phone to choose a new one when she bumped into someone. "Hey! Watch where you're going!"the person said. Max knew that voice all too well and looked up to see Victoria. "Sorry."Max replied not exactly apologetic. "Yeah you better be."Victoria replied.

"Listen Victoria,I don't have time to deal with you."Max said annoyed and walked past her. "Don't you dare talk to me like that!"Victoria said. She reached out and grabbed Max's arm. "Just because your no-good of a person drug dealing friend talks to me like that don't think you can do it too." "Get off me!"Max growled. She wrenched her arm from Victoria's grip and Victoria screamed.

Max looked at her arm and saw a thin,almost non visible,scratch. Victoria looked at her arm studying the scratch then looked at Max. The was a look of shock before it disappeared and a look of pure hatred replaced it. "First you talk to me with no respect then you ruin my perfect skin!" Her voice rose louder with every word. _I don't think her skin was exactly perfect_ Max thought. Victoria swung a fist at Max. Max,with inhuman speed,held her hand out and caught the incoming fist square on,the sound of skin meeting skin sounded in the air. Now Victoria looked beyond shock looking between her fist,Max's hand then at Max. Max felt shocked at first that she was able to quickly block Victoria's quick incoming punch.

Then she felt bold.

She squeezed Victoria's fist tightly making her wince in pain. She leaned closer to her and grinned menacingly before speaking in a low,dangerous voice. "I'm going to say this only once so listen carefully. Do not ever try to attack or bully me or anyone else. If you do well…" She squeezed Victoria's trapped fist harder earning a small whimper of pain. She felt something change within her. Her vision was going red and her teeth were becoming much sharper. "Do you understand?"she said. Victoria nodded quickly. "Good. Now leave."Max ordered pushing Victoria away. She scrambled to her feet and ran off. Max never felt so scared and happy in her life.

She turned around to walk away when she bumped into someone else again. "You have got to be kid-" "Oh Max! Thank the lord."Chloe said wrapping her arms around Max tightly. "Chloe...you're...choking...me."Max choked out. "Oh sorry."Chloe apologized letting go of Max. "What are you doing here anyway?"she asked Chloe. "Max we need to talk."Chloe said quickly panicky. "Well,you're here,i'm here so let's talk."Max said. Chloe opened her mouth to yell Max but then looked around. "Not here,"she whispered. "At the junkyard." And with that she ran quickly to the junkyard. "Chloe,wait up!"Max yelled and ran after her.

She was shocked when she realised that she was keeping up with Chloe's almost inhuman speed. Minutes later,they made it at the junkyard. Max was surprised that she was barely out of breath,considering the distance they ran,she should've been collapsing with exhaustion. Something strange is going on she thought. She turned to Chloe. "Alright. We're here so-" "This bite is a curse!"Chloe shouted angrily pointing her bite to Max. "A curse? Really?"Max said spectically. "Yes Max,a curse!"Chloe repeated annoyed. "And how exactly is the bite a curse?"Max asked,clearly not buying any of this.

"Ok so this morning I had just woken up and when I'd gotten out of my room I was able to smell everything." Seeing Max's confused look she explained in more detail. "I could smell things that I wasn't able to smell before. Like every single ingredient my mom was cooking with,David's horrible gel and," Chloe sniffed the air near Max's body. "You nose killing lavender aloe with a hint of lemon body wash." Max was impressed. She always knew her body wash had lavender and lemon in it but she could never find out what the third thing was.

"Anyway,so then David came and talked about tearing down this junkyard for a training center for future soldiers so,naturally,I got mad and that's when I felt the changes. My vision started flickering red,I could feel my teeth becoming sharper and I felt the urge to kill him." Max looked at Chloe surprised because the first two things she said happened to her as well. But Chloe wanting to kill David wasn't new at all. "The vision going red and teeth becoming sharper happened to me too."Max said. "See what i'm saying? This bite was a curse. I mean,we had just gotten bit yesterday and now today these things are happening. That's too close for a coincidence if you ask me."Chloe stated.

Max had to agree with Chloe on that one. They only had just gotten bit and today everything was going nuts. However she still didn't buy the whole curse thing. "But Chloe,"Max protested. "We don't know if the bite is a curse. We could just going like this because we were bitten by a wild animal so it could have a disease,rabbis or something." Now that she was saying that,Max really started to worry about not checking the bite right away.

"And you think I wouldn't have considered that if we were bitten by a wild animal?"Chloe said. "If it was a wild animal I would've probably stuck with that explanation. But you saw the thing. That wasn't a wild cat and it wasn't a wolf,a normal wolf to be exact." Max thought over Chloe's words then realization kicked in. "Are you trying to say...that we weren't bit by a regular,wild animal but something else?" "Yes,"Chloe said. "And all these things that are happening can only mean we were bitten by one thing. You should know since we've seen enough movies about them to know."

With that not-so-subtle hint Chloe gave Max knew instantly what she was talking about. "You're saying that we got bitten by a werewolf."Max whispered.

"Smart girl,for a teenaged human anyway."a voice said.

Max and Chloe turned around to see an enormous wolf about a feet or so from them. Not just any wolf they realised. It had the same piercing brown eyes as the one that attacked them yesterday. "You!"Chloe snarled. She stepped in front of Max and glared at the beast. "Why are you here?"

The beast smiled,which was a bone-chilling sight for Max. "I'm here to take you newborns with me for training."


	5. The newborns part ll

Chapter 4

The newborns part ll

**Author's note: Forgot to mention but in this story Kate and Rachel are best friends. Now back to the story.**

* * *

Rachel was the first to wake up. She,wobbly,got to her knees then her feet.

_ Where are we?_ she thought. She looked around and saw they were in a forest. _How did we get in a forest_ she asked herself. Then everything came back in a rush. Kate and her looking for her phone then seeing some human-thing then getting attacked. _Oh no…._ She turned to Kate.

"Kate?"she whispered. There was no reply. "Kate please wake up."Rachel said getting more scared by the second. Her ears were keeping a steady thump sound. She turned around,to find the location of the noise,but saw nothing. She then realised that the steady _thump thump_ sound was the rhyme of a heart. She turned back to Kate and leaned closer to her. The _thump thump_ was getting louder. _She's alive_ Rachel thought with relief before she realised something.

She was able to hear Kate's heartbeat,even though she was no wear near her chest to hear it. She could even smell Kate's blood from inside her. Her vision began flickering red. She shook her head vigorously until her vision went back to normal.

_What the hell is going on?_

"Rachel?" Rachel looked down and saw Kate waking up. "Kate!"she said. She grabbed Kate's hand helping her up then wrapped her arms around her. "I'm so glad you're ok."she said. "Same."Kate replied. They pulled away to get a good look at each other. Rachel smiled. Kate's face went from happy to scared in a matter of seconds. "Rachel.."she trailed off backing away quickly from her. "What?"Rachel asked confused on why Kate was so scared. "Your teeth...their…"she didn't finish. Rachel rolled her eyes and took out her phone. She pressed the camera app then looked at herself. She nearly dropped her phone. Her skin was pale,almost paperwhite,her eyes were red and her teeth were...fangs!

She looked up at Kate and saw the same things on her too. "Kate...your teeth are fangs too."Rachel said. "What?! Show me!"she demanded. Rachel turned the phone to Kate and she stared,wide-eyed,at herself. "What happened to us?"she finally asked. "I happened."a calm,soothing voice sounded. Rachel and Kate turned around and saw some human-thing appear. Not just any Rachel realised as she looked at its blood red eyes. The same one that attacked her and Kate. "You!"Rachel hissed.

She pushed Kate behind her and looked at the human-thing. "Why are you here?"she asked it. "I'm here to take you newborns with me."it replied. "Over my dead body."Rachel growled. Kate looked at her worriedly. The human-thing chuckled. "Unfortunately,that can't be arranged since you cannot die."it said. Can't die...did this thing get its head smashed or what? Rachel thought. "Listen,we can do this the easy way where you just come with me peacefully or we do this the hard way. Either one i'm perfectly fine with."it said.

Rachel bared her teeth at the human-thing.

It sighed. "I guess it's going to be the hard way." With that it lunged at Rachel. She pushed Kate back with tremendous strength and she went flying. Rachel ducked underneath the human-thing,did a semi cartwheel and kicked it right in the stomach. It groaned and nearly collided head-on with a rock. He twisted midair and landed on his feet. It snarled at Rachel then ran much more quickly to her.

Unprepared,Rachel tried to move it the side but the human-thing saw it coming. He moved to the side with Rachel and punched her in the stomach. She flew off the ground right into the air. She landed hard on the ground. Not giving her a chance to recover,the human-thing leaped right on her. She pushed,kicked and squirmed but couldn't move it. It raised its fist high into the air,going for a fatal blow when Kate leaped at it. She grabbed it by the shoulder and threw him across the forest. He landed once again on his feet and looked at Kate with an almost admirable look.

"Thanks."Rachel said getting up. "No problem,"Kate replied. "What do you say we show this thing a lesson?" "I thought you'd never ask."Rachel replied grinned. "You two are only delaying the inevitable,"the human-thing said. "Just come with me and no one will get hurt." "Not sure if you noticed but you're the only one getting hurt."Kate replied. The human-thing growled and ran at them. "Now!"Rachel said. Kate straight to the human-thing while Rachel took a right angle approach.

Unfortunately,the human-thing saw right through their feeble attempt.

It swerved to the left and quickly punched Kate right in her head. She went flying right into a rock. Rachel tried to land a quick blow to his stomach but he dodged it and punched her in the face. She flew right into a tree. Her head hit one of the of the branches,hard. She slumped down as unconscious crept up on her. She saw the human-thing walked to Kate and grabbed her by the neck.

"Kate..."Rachel whispered before she lost conscious.

Claws dug deep in her neck just as she woke up and looked up. The human-thing was dragging her and Kate. She thrashed against its grip. "You're a fighter,i'll give you that."the human-thing said chuckling. Rachel growled and thrashed harder. "If you keep fighting I might accidentally hurt your friend."the human-thing said darkly. Rachel looked at the awake,horrified looking Kate and ceased her struggling.

"Smart choice."it said. Some time later,it stopped walking. It threw Rachel and Kate on the ground. She raised her head up and looked around. Thirty or so human-things were standing in the clearing looking at them. They looked exactly like the other,except for their eyes. Some were blood red,others were golden and the rest were a mix of other colors. "Are these the newborns?"one of the human-things said stepping forward. "Yes they are."their captive replied getting on one knee and bowed his head. The human-thing stepped forward and looked at Rachel and Kate. Kate cowered beneath his stare while Rachel held his stare. He,finally,broke the stare and smiled at them.

"Welcome to my coven."he said,failing his arms in a grand sweep. Rachel got up and looked at the leader. "What are you?"she asked. The human-thing smiled evilly at her. "Can't you tell? We're vampires." Kate's face somehow became more pale by hearing that. Rachel looked around at each of the human-things and realization hit her hard. The fangs,super speed,super strength,pale skin,blood red eyes and the bite on their necks. _They really are vampires!_

She unconsciously touched the bit mark on her neck. If they really are vampires and they bit us that means...we're vampires as well. She stared at the vampire in front of them. He smiled as he saw she knew what was going on. "You turned us into one of you!"Rachel yelled furious. "Why are you upset?"he asked with mock confusion. "We gave you a gift. The least you could do is be grateful." She lunged at the vampire. He stepped smoothly to the side. Rachel turned quickly to the side and lunged at him again.

She caught him in the right in the stomach this time. He grunted. He grabbed her arm,raised her up and smashed her on the ground. She groaned in pain and tried to get up but her back was killing her. The vampire walked slowly to her then stretched out a sharp nailed finger at her. Then a blur launched towards the vampire attacking furiously. Kate punched and kicked the vampire with inhuman speed and strength. He was able to block some of the hits but some caught him hard. "Stop her!"a vampire ordered. A vampire ran towards them,grabbed Kate and threw her away from the vampire.

She flipped and landed on her feet. She walked over to Rachel and extended a hand. Rachel took it gratefully and got up. One of the vampires walked to Rachel and Kate. Kate whirled at it,snarling wildly. It jumped back. "How dare you attack the count!"it said angrily. "Come near us and i'll do it again."Kate warned.

It bristled and opened his mouth to saw something but the count raised his hand,stopping him. "Edward,it's quite alright. These two newborns will make fine vampires in the future...with a little bit of training."he said. Edward glared at Kate who glared right back. "You two will have to stay with us."the count said. "Like hell we will!"Rachel said. "You need to learn to control your blood lust and act less like a vampire before you can mingle with the humans. If you go now,you'll not only get yourselves killed but all of us."

Rachel narrowed her eyes but even she couldn't disagree with the count's reasons. She didn't exactly care if she got all of them killed but she didn't want Kate to get hurt.

"Alright. We'll stay. But if anyone of you try to hurt us i'll shred you!"Rachel threatened.


	6. Werewolf transformation

Chapter 5

Werewolf transformation

**Author's note: In this story I will give the werewolves the abilities to talk through their mouths and telepathy.**

* * *

"That's what you think!"Chloe growled at the wolf. The wolf shook its head annoyed. "You really don't have a choice in the matter."the wolf said. "It's a free country wolf! We can choose what we want. Why the hell would we come with you?"Chloe said.

"Because you must learn to control yourself! If you were to ever get really angry or hurt you'll transform blowing our cover and getting you and all us of killed!"the wolf said. "And who's 'all of us?'"Chloe asked. "Us werewolves."the wolf said. His body then slowly started to deform. Its arms were becoming shorter,its pointy ears disappeared completely,its muzzle disappeared,its teeth lost their sharpness,its eyes,however,stayed brown,its claws became fingernails and its tail disappeared.

Both Max and Chloe looked in awe as a man was standing in the place of the wolf.

He was a young man,probably only a boy,very muscular,short black hair,a handsome and round childish face. "I knew it! I knew werewolves existed!"Chloe exclaimed pumping her fist in the air. "You had told me yesterday that you thought they were all existent!"Max said. "Yeah yeah whatever."Chloe said. She turned to the boy. "So this bite that you gave us,we're werewolves now?"she asked. The boy nodded. "And you want us to come with you to..."Max trailed off. The boy looked around then back at them. "I can't explain it here. You just have to trust me and come with me." Max and Chloe exchanged a look and nodded. _If he wanted to hurt us he would've done it already_ Max thought. _Plus,if he tries anything we can attack him since we're werewolves now._

"Ok,we'll come with you."Chloe said to him. His posture relaxed slightly and he turned around. "Follow me."he said and walked into the forest. They ran to catch up to him. "What is your name?"Max asked him. He looked over his shoulder at Max for a while before turning away and answering,"Jacob,Jacob Black." "I'm Max and this is my friend Chloe."Max introduced. "Nice to meet you two."

They walked through the forest in total silence. Minutes later,Jacob stopped making Max and Chloe nearly bumped into him. "Why did we stop?"Max asked him. Jacob didn't respond. He looked ahead at the bushes for a long moment. Then got down on one knee and bowed his head. Max looked at Chloe who just shrugged her shoulders.

Suddenly a deep growl sounded from ahead of them.

Max and Chloe looked forward. A huge,black wolf was emerging from the bushes. It walked slowly towards them. More wolves started to emerge from the bushes around them. Chloe looked at them with a mix of worry and suspicion. There was about thirty or so werewolves all around them. The biggest one,the black one,stopped right in front of Jacob. They looked each other in the eye,almost like they were having a silent conversation. At last the black wolf looked at them and transformed into a human. He had short black hair,a muscular chest,pale skin and black eyes.

"You two must be the newborns."he said to them. Max and Chloe looked at each other with the same confused look. "Newborns?"Max said. "That's what we call newly transformed werewolves."he clarified. "Oh. Then yes we are the newborns."Max told him. He looked at the others wolves. "You can transform now."he said. All the wolves transformed into humans,looking at the two newborns with eager or mild interest. The once black wolf extended his arms and said proudly,"Welcome to the pack!"

"This is certainly a big pack."Max observed looking at them with a bit of fear. "This is fucking awesome!"Chloe exclaimed happily. She walked up to one of the guys and stretched out her fist. "What up wolf brother!" The boy looked at her with a grin and connected his fist with Chloe's. "Chloe,Max let me introduce myself. I'm Sam,alpha of this pack."the once black wolf said. "Alpha? You mean as in leader?"Chloe asked. Sam nodded. "You've already met Jacob,my beta. That's Leah,my mate and over there is Seth,my delta." All the people he named waved their hands at Max and Chloe.

They waved back.

"So Jacob here tells us that you want us to learn to control ourselves."Chloe said to Sam. He nodded. "You are newborn,newly transformed wolves that have no will on when you change or not. The moment you get angry or hurt,you'll lose control and transform. Once that happens,our entire kind will be hunted and killed." "So you all live in secrecy?"Max asked. "Yes."Sam replied. "Wait a minute let me get something straight. You guys go around biting people,turning them into werewolves against their will and then bring them here to learn to control themselves?"Chloe said practically summarizing the entire situation right now.

"Yes."Sam replied. "I know this may sound stupid but you could at least ask if they want to be a werewolf. I mean,not everyone would be happy with getting a bite from a werewolf and becoming one."Chloe said. "We don't ask because if a human were to see us their first reaction would be to call the police. At first no one will believe that the person saw a werewolf. But after every encounter people keep saying they saw a werewolf,there's only so much more the police can ignore before they begin to believe and start searching for us,"Sam told her. "Besides,we don't just go around biting every single person we see." "What do you mean?"Max asked. Sam turned to Jacob who began speaking.

"We only bite those who we think are suitable to be a werewolf. Those who have the ideal qualities of a werewolf." "So basically we're like the some chosen warriors?"Chloe said. "Exactly." "And I thought this day couldn't get any better."Chloe said. "Enough chat now. We need to teach you to control your transformation." All the other wolves broke the circle and stood in a straight line behind Sam,Chloe and Max. "Ok,I'm going to try and get you mad,"he said pointing at Chloe. "What you need to do is try and stop yourself from transforming. If you see your vision going red,feel your teeth getting sharper or feel the urge to kill try to calm yourself down."

Chloe nodded looking ready for this. Sam transformed into a wolf and looked at Max. Her eyes widened as she realized how he was going to provoke Chloe. He slowly stalked towards Max,teeth bared. Max knew this was only a drill but it didn't stop her from backing away from Sam. She looked at Chloe. She looked calm by all of this. _Even Chloe knows it's a drill_ Max thought. _And yet here I am,backing away in fear._

Sam looked sideways at Chloe and saw her calm stance. He turned to Max and snapped his jaws at her,way too close for Max's liking. She jumped back. Chloe's posture was slightly ridged now but she was still calm. He transformed back into a human and put his two hands on Max's shoulder. Then he dug his fingers into Max's shoulder blade hard. Max grimaced in pain. She tried to pull away but he held her tightly. "Call her,"Sam whispered in her ear. "Make her think I'm actually trying to hurt you." Max nodded and turned to Chloe. "Chloe...please help."Max said. Now Chloe was torn between helping Max and trying her hardest not to transform.

Sam,abruptly,dug his fingernails deep into Max's shoulder blade. Max screamed in pain. "Chloe!"she screamed now,not at all fake.

That did the trick.

The bones in her body broke and reshaped inside her. She screamed in pain and fell onto her knees. Sam now let go of Max and looked at Chloe. Her body started shaping itself into a more wolf form. Then her teeth began to sharpen and she began growing excessive body hair. Suddenly in front of them was a huge,brown werewolf. Chloe got up on her hind legs,threw back her head and howled. Once she was finished her howl,she turned her piercing blue eyes and looked at Sam with a cold murderous glance.

"Holy cow."Jacob whispered to himself. Chloe as a wolf was even bigger than Sam. She went on all fours and growled at Sam. Sam transformed into his wolf form and stood his ground. "Max,you need to move now!"Jacob said grabbing her arm. Two words: Big mistake. Chloe's eyes snapped towards Jacob hand on Max's arm and she lunged at him. Sam leaped right to her,knocking her off course mid air,then pushed Jacob and Max out of the way. Chloe landed on her feet and turned to Sam quicker than a blink of an eye. She bit down on his shoulder. He yelped then grabbed her by her scruff and threw her off him. She landed,once again,on her feet and they started circling each other. Chloe was the first to lunge at Sam. They went on their hind legs and started biting and scratching each other. Chloe pushed Sam off her then rammed right into him. They tumbled in a feap of black and brown fur.

Finally Sam pinned Chloe to the ground and snarled at her. _Enough!_ A loud,booming,authoritative voice sounded in all their heads. Max looked at see if anyone heard it but no one looked surprised at all. _You will stop this fighting at once Chloe!_ Chloe got up and tried to swipe a paw at Sam. _Stop!_ The voice was angry now. Chloe looked at Sam and lowered her body into a almost kneeling position.

_Good_ the voice said pleased. Sam turned and looked at Max. _Do not worry Max. That voice you're hearing is me._ Max looked at Sam in shocked and wonder. "But how?"Max asked him. _I am the alpha of this pack therefore my word is law. So if I tell someone to kill they have no control and will blindly follow my command._ Max's face contorted in horror as he told her this. _His word is law_ she thought. _He could tell me to kill someone I love and I'll have no control._ She looked at Chloe who had a look a disgust and horror in her eyes.

_ Do not worry yourselves_ Sam's voice said softly. _I am not a tyrant. I only force someone to do something if it is necessary._ That made Max feel slightly relieved. "Does this work on every werewolf?"she asked him. _No. If I try to order another alpha or someone who is not apart of my pack it will not work_ Sam replied. He transformed back into a human and looked at Chloe. "You made a valiant effort but you failed." Chloe transformed back into a human. "Sorry."she mumbled. "It's alright. There's never been a werewolf in history who succeeded in not transforming because of their anger. And you anger will be useful when the time comes."Sam said.

"How?"Chloe asked him. "Your anger fuels you,gives you strength. You were able to fend against me and not many who have joined my pack and attacked me on their first transformation could even swipe a paw at me."Sam replied. Chloe smirked as her eyes lit up with pride. Then the smirk vanished and was replaced with a grimace. "For the transformation,will it hurt like that everytime?"she asked.

"No,it only hurts the first time."Sam said. He turned to Max. "Tomorrow we'll see how you fare and we'll start you both with some training."he said then turned to Jacob. "Jacob lead them to our sleeping area. I have to talk with someone." He transformed into a wolf and ran off. "Follow me."Jacob said to Max and Chloe. They followed alongside the rest of the pack exhausted and thinking of their newfound ability.


	7. Forgetting

Chapter 6

Forgetting

Sam was running through the forest to a remote area. He needed the help from a few ancients beings. The four of them were known as the Ancients. They protected the supernaturals from the humans. Finding them wouldn't be easy for they lived away from the supernaturals but close to the humans. They,unlike every single vampire and werewolf,had no desire to fight one another but bring peace.

He took a left turn then slowed his run to a trot. Before him was a stone arc with a few vines and leaves sprouting between the cracks. The stones had the names of every werewolf alpha and vampire leader in history.

This was definitely the place.

"Vladimir,Sule,William,Steel I am here."Sam called out. At first no one came. Then four beings,two vampires and two werewolves,appeared from the darkness through the stone arc. Vladimir was the leader of the Ancients. He was tall,had short white hair,pale skin and blood red eyes. His face was round and almost boyish in a way. Sule,Vladimir's closet friend,was also a vampire. He was same height as Vladimir,had long black hair,pale skin and blood red eyes.

Steel was one of the werewolves. He was much smaller than Sam and the werewolf beside him,had dark brown fur and black eyes. William was much bigger than Sam,at the very least two times bigger,had dirty blond fur and piercing blue eyes. William had once been the alpha of his pack but left giving the responsibility to him. Though he paid no attention to the vampires he bowed his head deeply to Steel and William.

"Rise Sam."William said. Sam obeyed. He looked at the two vampires. "I need you two to wipe the memory of four parents of my new recruits and maybe an entire town."he said to them. "We're going to need some names if it's not too much trouble."Sule said teasingly. "Chloe and Max."Sam replied. At the mention of that the first name William whirled his head to him. "Did you say Chloe,"he asked. "Is she tall,have blue eyes and short brown hair?" "Yes,do you know her?"Sam asked,curious on how he knew Chloe.

There was a deep sadness in his eyes and voice as he whispered,"She was my daughter."

That caused a shocked silence to float around them. It was extremely rare that relatives were both werewolves. _If William is Chloe's father and once alpha of my pack that would mean...Chloe is the rightful alpha!_ Sam and the pack knew that he wasn't alpha by blood or heritage it was simply passed down to him. If Chloe were to ever find out about her lineage she could,and most likely,take over.

He simply couldn't let that happen.

It wasn't like he was hungry for power or anything but with everything going on he wasn't about to give that position to a newborn. "Well that is certainly a shock,"Sam said trying to fill the silence. "If you ever want to see her I would be happy to let you see her." He looked at Sam. "I cannot."he said. "Why not?"Sam asked him confused. Even Steel looked at him,waiting for a reason. William let out a long sigh before he answered.

"When I was bitten I was barely able to control my transformations. I could never sleep well because I was scared I would hurt my family. So one day I was driving to pick up my wife from a grocery store a saw a drunk truck driver coming towards me. At the last second before he could hit me I jumped out of my car and ran to the forest. I met a werewolf who taught me how to control my anger and transformations but I never went back home because it had been months so they all would presume I was dead and I didn't want to hurt my daughter more than I already did."

Sam looked at William with pity. Here was a man who loved his daughter dearly and put her needs before his own. He walked to William and put his head against his shoulder,a sign of support. "Thank you."he said thankful. Steel gave him a soft nudge on his side. "While this is touching,"Vladimir said with mock sadness. "We need the name of Chloe and Max's parents and the town name." "I don't know their parent's names."Sam replied. "Joyce Price is Chloe's mother. I don't know if she ever got married so I don't know if she has a step-father. Ryan and Vanessa Caufield are Max's parents. You also might want to go to the BlackWell Academy school since most of the kids know her."William replied.

"And the town is just at the border line of this forest called Arcadia Bay." Vladimir nodded then turned to Sule. "Let's go. It's gonna be a long night."Sule nodded and they ran off. "Well then,I shall be off."Sam said. He turned to Steel and William. "May your hunts be plentiful and your life shine brighter than the stars."he said,saying the werewolf ancient farewell. "As for you too Sam."Steel replied touching his nose to Sam's before moving away so William could touch noses with Sam. Once they were done Sam turned around to leave. "Sam,"William called. He turned his head back.

"Take care of my daughter."he whispered. "I will."Sam replied before running off.


	8. Vampire training

Chapter 7

Vampire training

Edward was showing them and introducing them to the others vampires. "Over there is Grimfang,the one that bit you,"he said pointing at him. Grimfang seemed like an alright man. He was tall,skinny and handsome,though as she was introduced to all the vampires Kate realised that being incredibly handsome or pretty was something they had in common...aside from the other common other things.

"He's with the Thralls." "Thralls?"Rachel repeated confused. "Thralls are vampires who specialize in combat."Edward explained,sounding slightly annoyed about having to explain. "We also have Nightstalkers,Mistwalkers,Death Dealers,Hunters and Shadows." Rachel opened her mouth to ask Edward what those were but he saw it coming. "Nightstalkers are vampires who can control the darkness and do a few magic spells,Mistwalkers are basically spies,Hunters are vampires who specialize in ranged attacks,like using bow and arrows,Shadows are vampires that specialize at stealth attacks and the Death Dealers are vampires that learn to kill our one and only enemy: Werewolves."

Both Kate and Rachel looked at Edward in surprise. "Wait,you're telling me werewolves exist?"Kate asked. "Yes and we are currently at war with them. That is why Grimfang bit you. We need more warriors for this war." Edward replied. "And may I ask what started this whole war?"Rachel asked. "I'd rather not talk about it."Edward said. The look of determination and anger plus the way his jaw locked in place,Rachel knew he wasn't talking soon. "Alright then,"he said a bit after. "That's everyone in the coven. Now it's time for training,follow me."

He ran deeper into the forest,Kate and Rachel following right behind him. They stopped at some misty part of the forest. "Rulan you here?"Edward shouted. "Yes Edward."a deep voice sounded in the mist. A tall figure walked,gracefully,out the mist. Edward turned to Kate and Rachel. "Rachel,Kate this Rulan. He's part of the Mistwalkers and will be helping me with your training. "A pleasure to meet you girls."Rulan said,extending his hand. Kate and Rachel shook it firmly. "Alright. Now that you know one another I need to explain how training works,"Edward said wanting to get this over with. "We'll put you both through a series of tests. Once we see what you excel at the count will put you in a certain group and you'll train with them until they see you're ready." "That sounds easy."Rachel said cockily.

"We'll see,"Edward smirked. "Rulan will start off with your training."he added backing away to the sidelines. Rulan looked at them for a while before he spoke. "Today we'll start by seeing how well you both are at spying and not getting caught."he said.

"Edward will act as an enemy. I want you two to spy on him and come back to report to me without Edward spotting or hearing you." Rachel and Kate nodded. "Begin."Rulan ordered. Edward ran off somewhere. "Alright,you go left and i'll go right."Kate said. Rachel nodded and sprinted to the left. Kate turned and ran to the right.

She ran until she smelt Edward nearby. She gradually slowed her running into a crouch. She turned her head to the side and saw Rachel creeping towards Edward. She clicked her tongue softly enough to not get Edward's attention but enough to get Rachel's. Her head whirled to the side and looked at Kate. Kate flicked her finger up at the trees overhead. Rachel understood the message and jumped lightly on one of the branches of the trees.

_If Edward catches me Rachel might have a chance to jump him_

Kate thought and continued stalking to Edward. About five minutes later,Kate finally saw Edward. He was crouched above a dead deer feasting on it. Kate moved behind a thick tree trunk and peered to the side. Rachel jumped on a branch close to Edward and stood still,watching intensely. Once he was finished with the deer he wiped off the blood on his mouth and threw the deer behind a bush. He then started to move further up.

Rachel leaned a bit more but her foot slipped and made a crack noise.

She moved her body back just as Edward's head moved to where she was. Rachel stood close to the tree trunk and held her breath. Edward looked at the spot where Rachel was for so long that Kate thought he was going to go look for her.

Finally he narrowed his eyes then turned away.

Kate let out a small sigh of relief.

Without warning,Edward turned around and lunged at the tree Rachel was on. Unprepared and startled,Rachel stumbled and fell off the tree branch. Edward jumped off the tree branch and right on Rachel. Kate jumped from her hiding spot towards Edward. Somehow,he dodged Kate while holding Rachel down. As she flew past him he grabbed her leg and pulled her down. "You guys are terrible."Edward laughed. "Sadly,I have to agree with Edward."Rulan said,appearing pretty much out of nowhere. "I don't understand,"Rachel said getting up and helping Kate up. "He did look at where I was and most likely knew I was there. But instead of attacking me he just turned away,so why didn't you?"

"That tactic Edward used is one of many that the werewolves use. Edward knew you were there but pretended that it was something else. Once you thought you were safe he caught you by surprise and unaware. If he were a werewolf he could've killed you right there. One crucial mistake you made Rachel was not moving to another tree while Edward had his back to you. If you had moved to another tree and Edward jumped to the one you were at,you could've caught him by surprise."Rachel nodded taking it all in.

Rulan turned to Kate. "And Kate,once you fellow vampire is revealed do not show yourself right off the bat. Werewolves often hunt in pack or,at the very least,pairs. You must wait for the right time to strike." Kate nodded. "Well,as much as I hate you say this,it's safe to say that you two are not Mistwalker material."Rulan chuckled. Kate and Rachel looked sheepishly at the ground. "Now we'll try close combat,"Rulan told them. "Edward you face Rachel and Kate you'll face me." Rachel moved to Edward who was grinning evilly. _He won't go easy on her_ Kate thought as she moved to Rulan.

"Ok. The first thing I want you to learn is how to do a proper fighting stance. Messing up the stance could affect your attacks." Kate and Rachel nodded. "Show me your fighting stance."he demanded. Kate and Rachel moved their body slightly to the side and raised their fists just above their chests. Rulan looked them up and down before speaking. "Kate,move your feet so their slightly wider than your hips. Rachel,move your feet slightly to the side and make sure your knees are in the same direction." Kate moved her feet apart a bit more as Rachel angled her feet and knees to the side. "Excellent,"Rulan said once they got it right. "Now raise your heels up and rest on the balls of your feet and please try not to fall flat on your face." They rose their heels up and rested on the balls of their feet.

Both girls were wobbling but managed just to stay upright. "Edward,help Rachel."Rulan said as he walked to Kate. He went behind her and held her by the elbows,steadying her. Once she was balanced,he slowly released her then walked in front of her and studied her position. He nodded to himself and walked to Rachel. Edward held her by her waist and was saying something softly to her. Rulan stopped and looked at her position. He nodded again before speaking. "Well done you two. So far your fighting stances are good and with a bit more improvement they'll be better."he complimented. Kate and Rachel glanced sideways at each other and smiled.

Rulan looked at the sky. "I think we should head back to the coven. Training's done for today." Everyone turned and walked back to the coven. Kate walked close to Rachel. "How do you like this whole vampire thing?"she whispered. "Honestly,it's not as bad as I thought it would be. I think I might like the new me."Rachel answered flicking her hair back.

Kate didn't exactly know how to feel about her new self. While on one hand it was awesome to have superpowers and immortality she didn't want to kill other people and see the ones she love die.

_I guess i'll have to get use to it_ she thought ruefully as they walked to the coven.


	9. Werewolf training

Chapter 8

Werewolf training

The grumbling of Chloe's stomach made her rouse from her peaceful sleep. She got up from the damp,soft forest floor. She shook the dirt and bits of leaves from her fur then stretched her cramped legs and body.

When she was done stretching,she walked over to Max. Max was sleeping so deeply and peacefully that Chloe felt guilty for having to wake her up. Her stomach rumbled again. She pressed her muzzle to Max and shook her lightly. "Max,"she said. "Max!" Max jumped up,got to her feet clumsily then fell. "Woah there Max."Chloe said helping her friend up. "What's going on Chloe?"Max asked looking around sleepily. "I wanted to hunt and bring you along."Chloe told her. Max slowly turned her head to Chloe and spoke slowly. "You telling me that you woke me up because you wanted to hunt?"Max repeated. "Umm...yes?"Chloe replied uncertainty.

"Come on Chloe. I was having a good sleep."Max whined. Just as Max said that her stomach started gurgling. Chloe looked at with a raised eyebrow and wolfish grin. "I don't know,it sounds like you need to hunt."she said coyly. "Shut up."Max grumbled,reluctantly getting up and stretching her body.

"Alright let's go."Chloe said aching to get hunting. "Shouldn't we ask then where we can and cannot hunt?"Max asked glancing at Sam and Jacob. "Max look at us. We're werewolves,we damn well own this forest. No one or anything can hurt us." Max still looked unconvinced but she knew Chloe would not give up until she gave in. "Alright alright let's go."Max said. "Great let us hunt."Chloe said and ran into the forest. Max quickly followed Chloe. "Hurry it up Max. I want to catch a squirrel."Chloe called to her. "I really hope you know how to climb trees."Max said.

Just then she caught the whiff of something.

She turned her body around while sniffing. To the west of them Chloe caught the scent of...humans but at the same time not humans. "Follow me."was Chloe's only answer before she dashed off in the direction of the smell. "Wa-Chloe!"Max whispered as she followed her. The smell got stronger the closer they got until,finally,it was overwhelming. Predatory instincts took over as Chloe crouched down and slowly stalked forward,hiding behind some bushes.

"Chloe please tell me what we're doing?"Max pleaded beside her. "Ssh."Chloe said putting her tail in front Max's mouth as the steady thumps of footsteps sounded towards them.

She then saw four people walking past them,two male and two female. She couldn't see them properly because of the bushes expect one of the females had long blond hair,the other had blond hair tied in a bun and one of the males had short brown hair. "Why are they this far in the forest?"Max said to herself. Curious,Chloe and Max went to raise their heads to see better when something pulled them back.

_Stay quiet_ Sam's voice ordered in their heads. They stayed quiet as the four people walked by. Once they were gone,Sam whirled at them. "What in wolf's heaven were you thinking?"He snarled angrily. Max cowered back from him but Chloe stood her ground. "Calm down dude,we were hunting and saw those four humans. If you're worried about us getting seen we weren't." "Those were not humans,"Sam said. "They are vampires."

There was a stunned silence for a long while.

"Did you say vampires?"Max said nervously. "Yes our only enemies."Sam said. He tipped his head to the side. "That side of the forest is theirs. So never go pass here or they can kill you." "So what?"Chloe said puffing out her chest. "We're werewolves. We can take a few bloodsucking leeches."she added cockily. Jacob looked at her with a smile. "While I admire your confident in us,"Sam said. "We cannot take on the vampires just like that. We need to train more,you two especially."he added with a pointed look. Chloe grumbled some incoherent words. "Let's go back to the pack. They probably got something to eat already." They nodded and walked back to the pack.

They were waiting for them with a dead deer lying before them. Sam nodded to his pack then walked to the deer. Chloe went to the deer but were stopped by Jacob. "You have to wait your turn,"he said. "Alphas eat first,then Betas,Delta,Omegas then newly joined wolves." "You have got to be ki-"Chloe started but Max cut her off. "She can wait." Jacob nodded then looked away. "Am I really going to wait my turn for food?"Chloe asked Max annoyed. "If we're going to be werewolves we have to be like them."Max replied but even she thought it was ridiculous.

_Well beggars can't be choosers_ she thought. About five-eight minutes had passed before it was finally Chloe's turn. Chloe hurriedly walked to the deer and ate it ravenously. Once she were finished Sam spoke. "Max,today's your turn to see your transformation." Max nodded. She was slightly nervous but,according to Chloe,the worst thing was the pain. "Chloe come forward."Sam said. Chloe walked to him. "I want you to attack Max. Try not to give her serious wounds but enough to make her transform."Sam said.

Chloe nodded then turned to Max and smiled evilly. Chloe looked like she was going to enjoy this. "Max the only thing you have to do is not fight back. You can move around but not fight back." Max looked at him as if he just grew a second head. Sam just told her not to fight back! "Begin."Sam said.

Chloe lunged at Max.

She tried to quickly move to the side but Chloe was able to lightly graze her arm with a claws. She bit her bottom lip hard in order to cry out. Chloe snapped her jaws at Max's stomach. She barely dodged that before Chloe scratched her shoulder. This time she cried out in pain. Relentless,Chloe jumped on top of Max and pinned her to the ground. Max tried to push her off but she was too heavy. Chloe growled at her and opened her jaw,exposing her razor sharp teeth.

That's when she transformed.

Her bones began to break then reshape. She screamed in pain and agony,withreing. Chloe quickly got off her and watched. Her body shaped into more of a wolf then her teeth sharpened and she began to grow excessive body hair. At last she was finally done the transformation. She slowly got up on her hind legs and howled to the sky. She was slightly smaller than Chloe with brown fur. She turned to Chloe and growled. Chloe growled back and launched at her.

Max moved the side,turned around and lunged at Chloe. She collided into her side and bit down on her flank. Chloe snarled then turned her head and snapped her jaws near Max's neck but missed. Max then let go of Chloe and growled. Chloe swiped a paw at Max. Max moved her head back just out of reach then bit down on Chloe's leg. She whimpered in pain and tried to pry Max's from her leg but she wouldn't let go. _That's enough_ Sam's voice finally ordered in their heads. Max growled but stopped fighting. She looked at Chloe and immediately felt guilty. She had a terrible bit wound on her flank and she limping. She walked over to Chloe and whimpered.

Chloe looked at her then gave her a reassuring nuzzle. _It's ok Max_ Sam said to her. _As a werewolf she'll heal much faster and be as good as new._ That made Max feel much better. She moved beside Chloe and nudge her. She leaned against Max for support. "Alright,now it's time for you two to do some training."Sam said.

"Transform back." Chloe and Max transformed back and waited for Sam's orders. "Your first training sessions will be blind fighting."Sam said. "Wait you mean fighting blind?"Chloe asked him,making sure she was hearing things right. "Yes. If you,for some reason,can't transform into your werewolf form you'll have to fight a vampire as a human. Your werewolves genes will give a more chance of fighting against a vampire but because your a human without training your chances are still low. I'm making you fight blindfolded because a vampire's blows to the human and werewolf eye are so fast they are almost invisible. Observe."

He turned to one of the werewolves. "Paul can you please pass me the blindfold." Paul nodded then took out a blindfold fold from his pocket and gave it to Sam. He nodded his thanks then tied it tightly around his eyes. "Jacob,get in front of me and try to punch me."he said. Jacob walked in front of him and both Chloe and Max couldn't help but want to close their eyes,knowing this wasn't going to be good. Jacob stood before him and raised his fists. "Whenever you're ready Jacob."Sam said. Jacob looked at Sam over judging where to punch him.

He shot his fist to him to his left shoulder and Sam moved his body to the right avoiding the blow. Max's jaw literally dropped and Chloe's whole face contorted into shock. Jacob tried punching his right shoulder but Sam dodged it. Jacob once more tried punching his right shoulder again but Sam,again,dodged it. He then pulled back and went to punch him in the chest. Sam ducked his whole body to the ground and kicked out his legs at Jacob's. It connected right to Jacob's thigh and he fell back. Sam got up,took of the blindfold then went to help Jacob up. "That is what I want you two to learn should you ever have to fight a vampire as a human."Sam said while giving Chloe the blindfold. She wrapped it around her eyes.

"Do you have any tips on how the living hell to do this?"she asked him. "You must learn on your own."Sam replied simply. "Gee thanks."Chloe said sarcastically. "Ready?"Sam asked. Chloe and Jacob nodded. "Begin."

Jacob raised his fists then looked at Chloe before swinging at her right shoulder. Chloe didn't even move and the blow hit hard causing her to staggered back. "How the hell am I supposed to do this?"Chloe growled annoyed. "Try and use your other senses to see where Jacob is going to punch."Sam suggested. Chloe rolled her eyes but decided it couldn't hurt to try. She tilted her head slightly to the side to see she could hear the punch coming. She heard a whistle of air coming towards her left arm.

She raised her arm up and avoided the blow.

"You did it Chloe!"Max said. "Hell yeah I did it!"Chloe agreed happily. She then felt Jacob's fist connect with her chest. She doubled over. "Hey! I wasn't ready!"she protested. "A vampire won't wait until you're ready."Jacob said to her. He tried a quick jab to her stomach but she moved her body to the side then grabbed his arm and pushed him to the ground. "Hey I wasn't ready!"Jacob protested. "A vampire won't wait until your ready."Sam said with a slight smile on his face. Chloe took off the blindfold. "Did I do well?"she asked Sam. "For your first time you did well. You'll need a bit more improvement however." He took the blindfold from Chloe and handed it to Max. "It's your turn Max."he said. "You can do it Max!"Chloe cheered. Max felt touched and smiled at her best friend.

She walked up towards Jacob then wrapped the blindfold around her eyes. "Remember,use your senses to see where Jacob is about to punch."Sam reminded. Max knew she couldn't use her sight,touch,taste or smell so that left only her hearing. She took a deep breath then let her hearing take over. She heard a whistle in the wind coming to her right. She moved her right side of her body away. "Nice job Max!"Chloe complimented. Max smiled at the complement and her accomplishment. Then she felt Jacob's fist connect with her stomach. She dropped on her knees,winded and gasping for air. "Geez why did you punch me so hard?"Max asked. "Sorry I forgot you're not Sam."Jacob apologized. "It's alright just keep your strength at a minimum level."Max said while getting up. "You ready?"Jacob asked. "Yeah."she replied as she let her hearing take over. She heard the thud against the ground and instinct took over. She jumped over his incoming feet then kicked Jacob in the chest.

He fell right on his back hard.

Chloe whistled and cheered. "Well done Max,probably one of the best performances i've seen on the first try."Sam praised. Max grinned broadly as she took off the blindfold. "Max it's official you were born to be a werewolf."Chloe exclaimed. "I'm pretty sure it's the other way around."Max replied. "Let's just agree that you both were made to be a werewolf."Jacob said,getting up. "Ok alpha what's next?"Chloe asked Sam. "Next we'll test your speed and stamina. Transform into your wolf and follow us. If you get tired tell us and we'll slow down."Sam told them. Chloe and Max nodded before transforming into their wolf form. "Let's go."Sam said and they all started to run. The cool wind blew through their thick fur. Chloe loved the feeling of it and run even faster. Max,sensed Chloe's happiness,which she herself couldn't help but throw her head back and howl.

Chloe joined in,then Sam,Jacob,Paul until the whole pack was howling. After a few minutes they reached the top of a high hill. While the others turned to run back Chloe stayed on it,looking at the forest below her. Max stopped beside her and looked at the setting sun on the horizon. Noticing that Chloe and Max weren't following them,Sam turned back and saw them standing on the hill. He smiled as he looked at them. They were doing the exact same thing he had done when he was introduced to the life as a werewolf.

_Great memories those were indeed_ he thought to himself.

He turned back to the pack. "Keep running,i'll catch up." They nodded and went back to running. Sam turned back to the girls and walked to them. He stopped beside and looked at the horizon with them. "Welcome to the life of a werewolf."he said. "Then this is my kind of life."Chloe said happily. Max,however,stayed quiet. As much as she loved this new life she loved the old life she once had._ But with this werewolf thing I may never get my old life back_ she thought grimly.


	10. The first battle

Chapter 10

The first battle

The black pack were doing their daily run through the forest. Both Chloe and Max had improved their speed and stamina with the daily runs. "At this rate,you'll both be even faster than a vampire."Seth had once joked. When they finished,Max and Chloe were barely out of breath.

"Alright,"Sam said to them. "Seth,Leah,Paul and Lucian you four will go hunting. Jared,Quil,Samantha and Paula you four patrol the north borders. Brady,Collin,Julie and Aura you four patrol the west border. Scar,Claw,Turk and Drogo you four patrol the east border. Jacob,Chloe and Max you're with me on the south border. The rest of you stay here."

They all went to their destinations. Jacob,Chloe and Max followed Sam to the south of their territory,on the prowl for intruding vampires. "Hopefully one of those annoying leeches made the mistake of coming on our territory because I need something to rip to shreds."Jacob mumbled. Once they made it to the south border,Sam turned to them. "Mark every tree,rock and bush here. Nothing is left untouched."he ordered.

They nodded and separated.

Chloe went to several trees to leave claw marks on them while Max went to the big or huge rocks to leave claw marks. Once everyone was done,they met back up. "Good work. Let's head back to the o-"he cut himself off. He stayed silent as his ears moved from left to right. He stayed silent for so long that Chloe,Max and Jacob were getting nervous. "Get down now!"he ordered.

They immediately obeyed Sam and ducked underneath the bushes. "Laurent you know this isn't a good idea."a voice said. Max sniffed the air,trying to detect what was coming. She had smelt this very same scent before but she couldn't remember when or where. "Vampires!"Jacob snarled softly from his hiding spot. Now Max remembered the scent. The first time she and Chloe had smelt this scent was when they had learned that,not only did vampires existed,but the werewolves were at war with them. "Cyran,calm down we're just going to see if we can see some werewolves. Besides,if we meet some stupid dog along the way we can take it on."another voice replied. "Exactly."a third voice agreed.

Beside her Chloe growled and was about to get up.

"Not yet,"Sam said to her. "If we attack them while they're not our territory we'll be breaking the pact." Chloe mumbled but stayed put. "What we're going to fight them?"Max asked nervously. "If they come over on our territory then yes we will."Sam replied. Max didn't like this one bit but she couldn't argue with Sam. Moments later,the three vampires crossed over their border and continued walking forward. "On my command attack."Sam said to them. They nodded and waited. The vampires continued walking forward,completely unaware of their own death. "Now!"Sam yelled and they launched from the bushes to the vampires. One of the vampires turned around,saw the werewolves and shouted,"Werewolves!" before Sam landed on top of him.

The other two vampires evaded their attacks,thanks to mr loud mouth,and stood ready to attack the werewolves. Jacob took the dark-skinned vampire while Max and Chloe took on the other one. Sam quickly slit the throat of the vampire he landed on then ran to Jacob's assistance. "Get off our territory now!"Max ordered. "Shouldn't you overgrown dogs be chasing your own tails?"the vampire sneered.

Chloe growled and lunged at the vampire.

It moved out of the way so fast it was pretty much a blur then charged into Chloe. Startled,Chloe tried to push him away but he wrapped his arms around her stomach and squeezed. Chloe flailed her paws everywhere,trying to make the vampire let go of her,but he only tightened his grip more. "Chloe!"Max shouted. She launched herself at the vampire. He took his right arm and punched her right in the muzzle.

She was flown back and landed heavily on the ground. It gave Chloe the opportunity to wiggle out of the vampire's grip. She smacked the vampire with her paw so hard that he lost his footing and fell down. Chloe took deep breaths,trying to regain her regular breathing. The vampire got back up and dusted the dirt off himself. Then he looked at the Chloe,who was still trying to get her breathing back to normal,and ran at her.

Just as he was about to tackle her Max leaped from her spot and tackled him. They landed on the ground in a heap. Finally,the vampire managed to get Max off him and pin her to the ground. "You made a big mistake dog."the vampire whispered darkly in her ear. Max tried in vain to get him off but his grip as like iron. He pushed her head,leaving her neck exposed. He curled his lips back revealing long,pointy fangs and lowered his head. Max closed her eyes knowing that her life was about to end.

Suddenly the weight as pulled off her.

Max opened her eyes,confused on why she wasn't dead. Chloe had the vampire by his neck in her jaw. He clawed at her jaw but she didn't loosen her grip. "Don't ever mess with us again."Chloe snarled,her words clear despite the vampire in her jaw,before she snapped his neck. His head rolled on the ground,bleeding and eyes slowly turning white. Chloe dropped his headless,lifeless body on the ground then immediately went to Max.

She put her muzzle underneath Max's stomach and helped her up. "You ok?"Chloe asked her. "Yeah,my muzzle is sore though."Max grumbled. "Max,Chloe are you two ok?"Sam asked them. "Yeah we're good."Chloe said. Max looked at Jacob and saw him looking at Chloe with a look concern.

He noticed Max looking at him and averted his gaze from Chloe. "It seems that these three bloodsuckers were either newborns or just down right stupid."Sam said,looking at the dead vampires. "Most likely the latter."Jacob replied. "Didn't put up much of a fight sadly."Chloe said with mock sadness. "We got them from surprise,despite the vampire's warning,so they couldn't have put much of a fight."Sam said. Then he looked at them with concern.

"Are you sure there are no broken bones?" "All our bones are in contact."Max told him. "I had forgot to tell you: Never leave your flank exposed. The vampire's grip is like iron. Once it gets ahold of something it never lets go. One of their methods of killing us is wrapping the arms around our flanks and squeezing until either our windpipe or bones breaks."Sam said. "Well we'll keep that in mind for next time."Chloe said. Sam give them a small smile. "Let's get back to the others. Probably worrying where we are." "We're not going to put them on their own territory?"Max asked ponting at the vampires.

"No. The others will soon know they're missing and come looking for them. If they find them,we'll leave them here as a warning."Sam replied. They walked back to the others in complete silence. Jacob walked beside Chloe. _You sure you're ok?_he asked through their mind link. _Yeah,i'm fine. Just need to get clean up that's all_ she replied. Jacob looked at her for a long while before he nuzzled her slightly and quickly ran to go beside Sam.

Max looked at Jacob in confusion then turned to Chloe. "What was all that about?"she whispered to her.

"With Jacob,I have no idea."Chloe replied just as confused as Max.


	11. Death Dealers

Chapter 11

Death Dealers

Over the past two and a half weeks Rachel and Kate had progressed fairly well in their training. So far the only groups they could potentially go in were the Shadows and Thralls.

"Ok,today you'll do the training of a Death Dealer."Rulan said to them as they were walking through the forest. "One of the most important groups." "Aren't all the groups equally important?"Kate asked. "Yes but the Death Dealers are taught solely for the purpose of killing werewolves whereas the other groups fight and train for multiple things."Rulan explained. Rachel couldn't understand why the two hated each other. She knew that they were at war but you'd think that two supernatural beings would work together to ensure their existence stayed a secret.

"Plus you'll be dealing with weapons."Edward added. "Now you're speaking my language."Rachel said smiling. They stopped at a small shed. "This is where they store their weapons."Rulan said. He opened the door to reveal a huge stack of weapons. From swords to daggers to clubs they had everything. Rulan picked up four swords and gave one each to Kate and Rachel. "Fighting with your fists and body is somewhat similar to fighting with weapons,"Rulan explained as he and Edward took their positions across from each other. "Control,strength and precision. However,all those things I just named times them by two. Twice the strength,twice the control and twice the precision. That is what you must do in order to become a Death Dealer and kill werewolves. Watch."

Rulan and Edward began circling each other like two hungry beasts.

Finally Rulan lunged at Edward.

He jumped to the side then swung his sword at Rulan's shoulder. He ducked then thrust the sword at his stomach. Edward took his sword,blocked the blow then pushed his sword from him. They blocked,lunged and dodged for five minutes straight before Rulan made a fake lunge at Edward's leg then brought it up quickly to his shoulder. Unprepared for the quick attack Edward hissed is pain as the sword drew blood.

He wiped the blood off his shoulder before turning to Kate and Rachel. "Alright it's you guys turn." They raised their swords and started circling each other. As they were circling Rachel saw Kate's right side completely exposed. Quickly,Rachel spun around and slashed the swords at Kate's exposed side. Her sword met steel as Kate blocked Rachel's attack,pushed her sword away and went for a quick thrust to her stomach. Rachel jumped back quickly,too quickly though and lost her footing.

Kate seeing the opportunity went for a slash at her leg.

Rachel hissed in pain as Kate's sword drew blood. She ignored the pain as best as she could. She did a fake lunge at Kate's chest,pulled away when she saw Kate going to block the attack and lunged at her right shoulder. When she was about to move her sword to block the attack,Rachel spun around and slashed at her hip. Kate grimaced in pain and her movements became more stiff. Rachel instantly knew that she inflicted a much bigger wound than Kate gave her and she had the advantages. Rachel began to put more speed and strength into her attacks. Kate was having a much more difficult time defending herself and attacking Rachel since her hip was causing so much pain.

Some time later,Rulan said,"Enough!" Rachel and Kate lowered their swords breathing heavily. Once they caught their breaths Rachel went over to Kate. "Are you ok?"she asked. "I'm fine don't worry. Being a vampire makes the pain more bearable."Kate said. Rulan walked over to Kate. "Show me your hip."he said. Slightly uncomfortable,Kate lifted up her shirt up over her hip. Rulan put his hand on her hip and whispered,"Healos la mos." The wound began closing itself and the blood slowly disappeared. Seconds after her hip looked as if it was never touched by a sword.

"How do you feel?"Rulan asked. Kate twisted her body to one side then the other. "It feels great thanks."Kate said. Rulan nodded and walked over to Rachel. "Your leg."he said. Rachel stretched out her leg to Rulan. He put his hand on her leg and whispered the strange words again. The wound closed up and the blood disappeared. "Thanks Rulan."she said. Rulan nodded. "We've seen your progress and we'll discuss it with the other other groups leaders. You two can go eat if you want." Rachel and Kate nodded and ran off into the forest. "What's on the menu today Kate?"Rachel asked teasingly. "How about deer a la king?"Kate replied. "Couldn't agree more."Rachel replied.

They ran through the forest,sniffing and listening for a deer.

Finally Kate got the sound of a deer calling. With a slight hand motion,she lead Rachel towards the deer. At last the deer came into view. It was sustainably large,just enough for two vampires. They stopped running and crouched down to the ground. Kate moved to the left while Rachel stayed behind it. Once Kate was in position,Rachel launched at the deer. It bucked and kicked but Rachel held it firm.

With the snap of its neck,Rachel dropped its lifeless body. She lowered her mouth to its neck and punctured her two upper fangs in its neck. She felt the salty blood flow through her fangs and into her body, She sighed in pleasure and drank more. When she couldn't drink anymore she pulled her fangs out the deer's neck and moved to let Kate have her fill. Once Kate was finished she pulled her fangs out and wiped the blood from her mouth. Rachel looked up and saw the sky starting to darken.

"Let's head back to the others."Rachel said. Kate nodded and the ran back to the other vampires. The count Edward,Rulan and some other woman were waiting. "What did we miss?"Kate asked. "Nothing. You're just in time."the count said.

He extended his hand to the woman. "This is Alice,she's the leader of the Death Dealers." Rachel looked at Alice. She was small,had pale skin,short black hair and gold eyes. She had a friendly small on her face and Rachel guessed that she was one of those i'm-so-nice-but-can-be-really-annoying-at-times people. Alice extended her hand out and Rachel took it.

"Pleased to meet you Alice."she said. "The pleasure's all mine."Alice replied with a cheery smile and soft sing-song voice. She turned to Kate and they shook hands. "Me,Edward and Rulan were talking and we decided that you two would join the Death Dealers,"the count said. "You'll start your training tomorrow first thing in the morning. Come Rulan,Edward."

They nodded their heads and left with their leader. Alice looked at Rachel and Kate. "Well welcome to the Death Dealers. I hope you guys got what it takes to kill a werewolf."


	12. Death Dealer's training

Chapter 12

Death Dealers's training

The training grounds for the Death Dealers was huge.

One section was clear of trees,rocks,bushes or other things. Another section was filled with trees,rocks,bushes and others things. The third section had little,wavy hills with a few trees. The click and clang of steel knocking together or whissh of crossbows being launched sounded in the air as everyone was training.

"This place is huge!"Kate exclaimed in awe. "The bigger the better: That my motto,"Alice replied. "Plus with the increase of werewolves we had to get more and more vampires to join the Death Dealers." Rachel could see she wasn't kidding. There was thirty vampires in the coven,not counting her and Kate,but somehow it seemed as if there was more in the Death Dealers than in the entire coven.

"Calista! Get over here!"Alice shouted. A second later,a female vampire was standing before Alice. "Yes Alice?"she asked. "I need you to train these two for me." Calista nodded and turned to Rachel and Kate. Kate was able to see the striking resemblances between Alice and Calista. Same short black hair,golden eyes and height.

Calista smirked as she saw Kate's eyes dart from her to Alice. "Yes me and Alice are sisters,if that's what you were wondering."she said to her. "It would make sense with the resemblances."Kate replied. "That's what everyone says."Alice said with a smile before her face became serious. "Anyway,we need you guys to start your training immediately. You never know when we'll need all the Death Dealers." "So what are they going to do today?"Calista asked Alice. "They need to learn to fight while avoiding obstacles,so take them to the forest section."Alice said. Calista nodded. Alice looked at Rachel and Kate. "Listen to everything Calista tells you. Every bit of information will be useful in the future." They nodded.

Alice smiled,satisfied,then ran off.

Calista watched her sister for a moment before turning around. "Follow me."she said and began walking to the forest section. Once they got there Calista turned to them. "All I want you two to do is run through this forest,no swords or other weapons for now. I'll be moving trees,rocks,bushes and anything else in your way so you'll have to avoid them. Understood?" "Yes ma'am."they said in unison. "Wait,I have a question. How will you move trees and all the other stuff?"Kate asked. "With magic of course."Calista said. "If you have magic shouldn't you be with the Nightwalkers?"Rachel said. "Yes but the count said that my talents would be of better use if I was with the Death Dealers since my magic isn't strong enough to be with the Nightwalkers,"Calista replied. "Now are you two ready?" "Yeah."they said. "Alright...go!"Calista ordered.

Kate and Rachel sprinted through the forest,everything nothing but a blur.

Two trees moved from the sideline right in front of her. Kate barely had time to move to side. Thank you for my fast refleks Kate thought. Kate turned her head and saw Rachel keeping up beside her. _Guess she either dodged the trees or Calista didn't move anything in front of her._

Just then her foot caught on a rock the size of her two fists. She toppled face first into the ground. "Kate!"Rachel yelled worriedly,immediately at her side. "Don't worry i'm fine."Kate assured her,slowly getting up. "You two back to the start now!"Calista ordered. Rachel dusted off Kate's clothes then they walked back to Calista. "Kate,"Calista said once they got to her. "The point of this training is for you to work on you fast reflexes. You being distracted doesn't help. If a werewolf had been chasing you,you've been long dead." "I'll try not to get distracted next time."Kate said. Calista nodded. "Good. Now let's try this again." Rachel and Kate turned back to the forest,tense and ready. "Go!"Calista said

. Kate and Rachel sprinted through the forest once more.

A boulder moved in front of her and she quickly moved to her left and continued running. Some bushes moved,making almost like a maze. Kate moved gracefully between each bushes,almost never touching them,and continued running straight. For two minutes straight nothing moved and Kate relaxed ever so slightly. Then a row of trees moved in a vertical line formation smushed together,blocking off Kate and Rachel. Kate quickly looked for some route and saw the branches between the trees. "Rachel up!"she shouted,not looking to her side. She leaped on top of a branch then dropped down and went back to running.

Seconds later,they finally make it out of the forest.

They turned around only to find Calista and the count already behind them. Kate nearly jumped up in fright. "How did you get here already?"she asked then immediately wanted to slap herself for asking that.

The count chuckled while Rachel and Calista burst out laughing.

"I'm going to pretend that you just didn't ask that question."Calista said once she stopped laughing. Kate looked down embarrassed at the ground. "Anyway,the count wants to speak with you."Calista said to them. "Thank you Calista. You two are no longer newborns but we need to see how you are with humans around you. So tomorrow you'll go back to your homes. If you do well then you'll have permission to visit anytime you want."

Kate felt a wave of happiness at the thought of going back home. She looked at Rachel and could tell she just as happy. "Wait...how will you know if we did well?"Kate asked him. "Edward and Rulan will be going with you."the count answered. Rachel groaned. "Don't worry,"the count said laughing. "I know how you teenagers are with your friends. They'll only be close by and won't bug you unless necessary." "Oh thank god."Rachel said and Kate couldn't help but smile. "Well,that's all I had to say. Carry on with your great training."he said and walked off. Kate couldn't contain her excitement during the rest of their training.

_I can finally see my parents,sisters and friends again_ she thought.


	13. Learning about our ancestors

Chapter 13

Learning about our ancestors

"Max i'm telling you,they're throwing some party tomorrow."Chloe said to Max as they waited for their turn to eat. "Seriously?"Max asked. "Yeah. I can't wait to go and talk with Mikey and Steph again."Chloe said.

She had been patrolling near the borders when she saw her old friends at school hanging up streamers,balloons,bringing in food,drinks and other stuff. She was certain they were throwing a party.

"Don't we have to ask Sam though?"Max asked her. "You leave Sam to me."Chloe said as they walked to their meal. Max did not like that at all but didn't argue with Chloe. Once they finished eating,Sam gathered them around. "Today we'll go to the wolf resting grounds and recit the great history of our werewolf ancestors."

Both Chloe and Max looked at one another in confusion.

_ Wolf resting grounds? As in where werewolves go when they die?_Max thought. "When do we leave?"Seth asked Sam. "Now."Sam said. All of them formed up. "Everyone ready?"Sam asked them. "Yeah."they replied in unison. "Let's go."Sam said and they walked. Chloe was excited to learn about her wolf ancestors. Over the past months she accepted her new self and she never felt more happy,more alive.

She walked over to Paul and softly asked,"What exactly will we be doing at the wolf resting grounds?" "Once we get there we'll gather wood for a bonfire. Then we start off by telling jokes and stuff then Billy will tell us stories of our ancestors. Chloe nodded and went back to walking in silence. A hour and a half later,they finally made it to the wolf resting grounds.

It was breathtaking.

It was a sunny meadow with flowers as far as the eye could see,the leaves on the tree shone a vibrating light pink and the graves had pieces of crystals or gems on them. "This is beautiful."She heard Max whisper.

"It's only right that we put our ancestors somewhere nice."Jacob said to them. "They sure are lucky to have you guys to do this for them."Chloe said. "Thanks Chloe."Jacob said. "Alright,"Sam said to them. "Look around and find some wood and met back here." They nodded then went to find wood. _Now the time to talk to Sam_ Chloe thought. She ran towards Sam then trotted beside him.

"Hey Sam listen,I wanted to ask you something." "Go on."Sam said. "Well,this morning I was patrolling the borders when I saw my old friends at school had all these balloons and things and I was wondering-" "You want to know if you and Max can go to the party."Sam finished for her. "Yeah how'd you know?"Chloe asked surprised. "Trust me,you aren't the first person to ask me to go to a party,"Sam said with a smile. "And I give you permission to go but Jacob and Seth will go with you as well." "Alright,as long as they don't kill my vibe."Chloe said. Sam chuckled. "Well i'mma go find some wood now,thanks again Sam."Chloe said then ran to find some wood.

Ten minutes later,all of them met back at the spot with wood in their muzzles. Three wolves put their wood in the middle and the rest near them. Paul picked up a rock and struck it hard against the wood. Sparks flew and flames burst on the wood. Everyone sat down around the fire. "Hey Max,"Seth said to her. "What is fast,strong and has no soul?" "I have no clue."Max told him. "A dragon."Seth answered. "Seth,for the last time the answer is a vampire."Jacob said to him. "I hope you two know that you're both wrong. It's a human."Paul said to them. "How in the world is it a human the answer?"Chloe asked Paul. "Well...I mean humans have no soul and some of them are fast and strong."Paul said. "But the vampire one makes more sense to me."Max said. "Let's just agree that Max and I are right and you all are wrong."Jacob said. "Hey! I didn't even get to put in my vote! What the hell happened to democracy!?"Chloe protested. "That was gone long ago."Seth said and everyone laughed.

Suddenly the sound of claws grating against something hard made them quiet.

Billy had gotten up from his sit and looked at them. He stayed quiet with his eyes closed for a while before he spoke. "Taha Aki was one of our greatest alphas to ever live. He was once leader of a scared tribe called the Spirit Warriors,warriors who could move their spirits into the spirit world and inhabit the body of other things. One day he forced one of his soldiers,Utlapa,to leave his people and never use his spirit again. The next day,when Taha Aki left his body as a spirit and flew to the spirit world,he figured out Utlapa's murderous plan and tried to get back into his own body but it was too late. Utlapa put his spirit into Taha Aki's body and took his place as alpha of his pack. Eventually,Taha Aki tried to destroy his body to save the pack from Utlapa.

He summoned the Great Wolf to kill the body but Utlapa was behind too many warriors and he forced the wolf away. Taha Aki then figured that the wolf had a body and therefore a soul,so he asked the Great Wolf to make room in his body for his spirit and share the physical form. Granting his request,Taha Aki managed to enter the wolf's body. He returned to his pack to end Utlapa. When he arrived the warriors realized,thanks to Yut,that the wolf was no ordinary animal but that Taha Aki was inside it.

Taha Aki then took care of Utlapa once and for all by destroying Utlapa's body where he left it before entering into the spirit world. Since that day Taha Aki was able to share the body of a wolf whenever he wished,earning him the the titles,"Taha Aki the Great Wolf" and "Taha Aki the Spirit Man."

Max and Chloe were both completely immersed in the story. _I can't believe we had all these ancestors that we would've never learned about_ Chloe said telepathically to Max. _I know. I'm actually proud to be a werewolf_ Max replied to Chloe. "Years later,Taha Aki learned that he was immortal and lived for about two centuries. His two wives died from old age. He got a third wife,around the time of the Cold One's attack,now known as vampires.

The day a Cold One killed his two sons. His third wife learned that only human blood could distract a vampire and she sacrificed herself to give Taha Aki enough time to kill the Cold One. After that he never rejoined the pack or changed from his wolf form again. He laid beside the body of his wife for three days then ran into the forest,never to be seen again. When he died he passed his genes down to four families: the Uleys,the Blacks,the Atearas and the Prices."

At that he turned and looked at Chloe.

_ The Prices...wait so i've always had these werewolf genes in me and i'm the descendant of one of the greatest alphas in history?_ She looked at Billy but he was already looking at the crackling fire. _Nah he must be playing jokes on me or something_ she told herself. A comfortable silence fell over them as they all looked into the crackling fire. Finally,Sam got up. "Well it's time for us to head back." They got up from the ground and headed back to the forest. Chloe took one glance back at the meadow.

"Thank you Taha Aki for everything you did for us."she whispered then bounded towards the retreating werewolves.


	14. Music,Dance and Love

Chapter 14

Music,Dance and Love

Kate,Rachel,Edward and Rulan were heading towards BlackWell academy. Rachel and Kate had went to their houses and dressed up for the party. "Calista put a glamour over you so your four will look more human. Make sure you don't do anything vampire-like or the glamour will wear off."the count had told them.

Rachel was just excited to go back to BlackWell academy.

As much as she loved being a vampire,she missed her old life,her parents,friends and even some of those annoying teachers. She turned to Kate. "You excited to go back?"she whispered to her. "Yes! I can't wait to see my family and friends."Kate replied. "Hopefully our two babysitters won't ruin our fun."Rachel said loudly so they can hear. "If you keep talking back,I promise i'll ruin your fun in a very embarrassing way."Edward called back teasingly. "If you do that I may have to punish you."Rachel laughed. "You can try."Edward said to her.

Kate rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you two just get married already,like honestly."she said to Rachel. Rachel whacked her on the arm. "Kate!"she squawked out like a duck. "Don't even try saying you don't like him. You two have been flirting with each other non-stop for a while now."Kate said. "I don't like him,"Rachel protested fiercely. "I mean,sure he's cute but he's just not for me." A wicked grin spread across her face. "You and Rulan make a good couple though." Now it was Kate's turn to squawk like a duck. "If you ever say anything like that again,i'll drain all the blood out of you."Kate threatened.

Rachel laughed.

"We like your enthusiasm girls but we don't need you to play matchmaker. We've got vampires for that job already."Rulan said and they all burst out laughing. Half an hour later,they arrived at BlackWell academy. "This is it guys."Kate said to Rulan and Edward. It was still the same as Rachel and Kate remembered. The fountain in the middle of the yard,the four country flags waving in the breeze,the picnic tables on the right side and the stage on the left side. A strong breeze blew on her face.

Rachel closed her eyes and let it bathe her face.

"It feels good to be back."Kate whispered. "Yes,yes it does."Rachel agreed with her. At the top of the doorway,there was a banner that read: **Get ready to party!** "Well let's get this over with."Edward said,walking towards the doorway. They followed him. Inside was quiet and empty,not a single person was there. "I hope this isn't how you kids throw parties."Rulan commented. "Obviously it's not silly. The party,if it didn't start already,will be in the gym."Rachel said to him. "Shouldn't there be someone to at least greet us?"Edward asked confused. "Everyone here know one another already so it's pointless."Kate answered. "It would at least be polite,'Edward said. "I mean what if someone was new to the school and they didn't know where the gym was."he added. Both Kate and Rachel rolled their eyes at him. "You old timers really don't get out much do you?"Rachel said. "Excuse me?"Rulan and Edward said in unison. "Come on,we young ones will teach you how to party."Rachel said,grabbing their arms and dragging them towards the gym.

The loud,booming sound of music and people screaming got louder as they got closer. "That's what a party sounds like,"Rachel said to Edward and Rulan as they approached the gym doors. "And this,"she continued as she pushed the doors open to reveal teenagers dancing and yelling,bright lights lighting up the place and the beat of loud music. "Is what a party looks like."

Both Edward and Rulan's jaws dropped as they took in the sight. Rachel and Kate walked inside the gym. "Rachel! Kate!"someone called out. They turned around to see Juliet and Warren running to them. "Warren,Juliet!"they shouted happily as they all hugged each other. "You guys look great."Juliet remarked as she fiddled with Rachel's diamond earrings and Kate's starry blue dress. "Thanks Juliet. You look great too."Kate replied. "Where the hell have you two been though?"Juliet asked them as they pulled away.

"We've been...umm…"Rachel trailed off,looking at Kate for assistants. "We've been travelling."Kate lied. "In the middle of the school term?"Warren asked in disbelief. "What? Is that not possible?"Rachel asked him. "No it's possible,just...weird."he said. "Well,get to know us Warren. We're the weird ones."Kate said with a smile. "Hey,why are we here talking when we should be dancing?"Juliet asked.

"She's right,let's get ready to party!"Rachel shouted loudly. A chorus of cheers sounded to Rachel's shout. She smiled. _This is one thing that i'll always miss she thought._

"Max,calm down. This isn't illegal since it's my house."Chloe said to Max. They were at Chloe's house so she could do something. Instead of taking the front or back door she decided to climb through the window. "Even if it's not illegal it's still dangerous."Max protested but it fell on deaf ears as Chloe swung her whole body through the window.

Max shook her head. _One of these days Chloe will realise that listening can really be helpful_ she said to herself. She took the time to look at her surroundings. The sun had just started to set giving the leaves on the trees a vibrant glow. A light breeze blew through the trees,causing them to sway side to side. There was just something about the whole scene that made Max want to sit,read and never leave.

"Hey Max,"Chloe shouted,breaking the peaceful moment. Max looked up. "I found this dress in the back of my closet that might fit you." "Well show it to me."Max said to her. "Come up then."Chloe told her. "I don't feel like breaking my neck thanks."Max replied. "I did it and I didn't break my neck."Chloe pointed out. Max opened her mouth to argue but nothing came out. She sighed. "Alright,i'm coming up."she said. She jumped onto the roof over the front door,grabbed on then pulled herself up.

She lowered her head and entered through the window. "That wasn't so hard,was it?"Chloe said smugly. "Oh shut it."Max grumbled while Chloe chuckled. Max looked around the room.

Chloe's room was a absolute complete mess.

Dirty clothes were scattered on the floor,papers and magazines on the shelves weren't in order and more skateboards than she could count were leaning against a wall. She took one step then jumped back as a horrible stench filled her nose. "Ugh Chloe was is that smell?"Max asked her. "Most likely my old clothes. Didn't know they smelt that bad though. Guess mom was right."Chloe said,picking up the clothes and dumping them into a hamper.

"Where's the dress?"Max asked her. "Right here."Chloe replied,holding up the dress for Max. She put it against her body then pushed her towards a mirror. The dress was long,ending exactly at Max's knees. It was black with white stripes and tiny yellow stars scattered around the chest area. The ends of the sleeves were circled with sapphires. "So what do you think?"Chloe asked. "It's...beautiful."Max replied breathlessly. "I thought you'd say that."Chloe said with a smirk. "Anyway it's your to wear." Max turned to Chloe and hugged her. "Thank you."Max said. "Anytime."Chloe replied before breaking away from the hug.

"Let's hurry up and get to the party. I'd like to taste some of the booze that lousy school calls alcohol."Chloe said. "Can we please go by the front door?"Max asked. "Yes Max,we can go by the front door."Chloe said exasperated. They turned and walked to the front door. "BlackWell party here we come."Chloe hooted happily. "You better not drink too much cause Sam won't be happy if you came back drunk."Max said sternly.

"I promise i'll only have five glasses of alcohol."Chloe swore,putting her right hand over her chest in a mock promise. "You're hopeless."Max sighed. Chloe laughed as they walked towards BlackWell.

Ten minutes later,they made it at BlackWell academy. They were standing at the front of the school. "Wait where's Jacob and Seth?"Max asked Chloe. "I thought they were supposed to meet as here?" "It doesn't matter. Less chances of them killing my vibe."Chloe said. "Are you sure it's not the other way around."a voice said. They turned around to see Jacob and Seth walking towards them. "Last time I checked,I was known as the lady's killer."Jacob bragged. "And how long ago was that?"Chloe asked him. "About two,three years ago."he replied. Chloe hissed. "Hate to break it to ya but that title is beyond rusty."Chloe replied.

Jacob growled annoyed while Max and Seth snickered.

"Whatever. Let's just get to this party already."Jacob grumbled as he walked past them. They entered the school,only to find it bare and empty. "Um...are we early or something?"Seth asked them. "No dummy,the party is in the gym."Chloe replied,as she walked towards the gym. Once they reached the gym all four of them could hear scream of kids and the beat of music. "Now that's what a party sounds like."Jacob said with a smile. Chloe reached for the door when it flew open.

Out of instincts,Chloe jumped back just avoiding getting hit by the door to reveal an average height,pale,blond hair and hazel eyed. Both her and Chloe locked eyes for a split second. That's when Chloe's world began to shift. Everything that seemed important to her,Max,her friends,pack,home and parents felt like it came second. She felt a glowing heat fill her entire body and gravitational pull her towards the girl. She felt a deep need to please and protect the girl. She saw an image of the time when Jacob had attacked them and bit Max.

However Max wasn't in the image. In her place was the girl. The next image was her leaning against Max after their little fight. Once more,Max was replaced with the girl. Lots of images appeared rapidly with the girl. The last image was with Chloe and the girl standing on a hill,holding hands before they abruptly stopped.

"Hey,Chloe. Earth to Chloe!"Max said,waving her hand in front Chloe's still face. At last,Chloe eyes blinked rapidly then shook her head into focus. "What...happened?"she asked groggily. "You literary just spaced out."Seth told her concerned. "Yeah,what the hell happened?"Jacob asked. "I don't know,"Chloe replied. "I just remember looking at the girl that opened the door and seeing these images flashing in my head."

Max looked at Chloe with a mix of concern and confusion. She had seen Chloe staring at the girl,almost frozen in time,and she saw the girl's eyes give a bright hazel glow as they looked at each other. Both Jacob and Seth shared a silent,shocked glance before turning back to Chloe. "Listen,Seth's gonna run back to Sam for a while."Jacob told her. "Why?"Max asked him. "Because Sam knows what just happened to Chloe."Jacob replied. He turned to Seth and nodded.

Without another word Seth took off out of the building.

Jacob watched him go for a moment before he looked at them. "Come on. You two wanted to go to this party so let's go." And with that he walked into the gym. "I could really use some alcohol right about now." Chloe said while her and Max followed Jacob.

Kate had absolutely no clue what was wrong with Rachel. She had been dancing for a while then told Kate that she needed to get away for some air and then she came running back to the bar,drinking and thinking.

Kate didn't even know that was possible.

"I don't understand,"Rachel was telling her. "I just opened the door and saw this girl. Then all of a sudden my eyes were glowing like a damn beacon." She brought her glass to her lips for another sip. "Should we tell Edward and Rulan?"Kate asked her. "No. If we tell them they'll make us leave. We'll tell them once we get back."Rachel said. Kate didn't like the sound of that. For all they knew,it could mean that Rachel was losing her control and needed to feed. "Hey,could you get me a cold,wet towel from the bathroom?"Rachel ashed her. "Yeah sure."Kate said and pushed back through the crowd to the bathroom.

At some point she turned her head back to see Rachel but the bodies of dancing teens blocked her view. She turned her face forward and collided with someone. "I'm so sorry,I-"Kate started to apologize but cut herself off. A small,skinny,brown hair and blue eyed girl was standing before her,eyes wide and still. Suddenly,Kate's eyes began to glow a bright hazel. Before she could close her eyes to block out the glow,it disappeared out of existent. She shook her head. _What the hell just happened?_Kate thought. Then she saw the girl clutching her head in a pained expression. "Hey...are you ok?"she asked her.

"Yeah,i'm good just getting a bit dizzy."the girl asked. "Do you need some cold air or something?"Kate asked. "Yeah."the girl said gratefully. Kate helped her through the mess of dancing kids. Once they finally made it out,Kate turned back to Max. "You feeling better?"she asked. "Slightly. Cold water might help me more though."she said. Kate took the girl's hand in hers and felt an electric shock run through her arm making her jump.

"Are you ok?"the girl asked her. "Yeah,just got shocked."Kate said. The girl nodded. "Anyway,i'll get you a cold towel."Kate said and ran to the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it. Why i'm I acting like this? Why do I care so much for this girl that I just met? Kate was generally a kind person,so her helping a person even if she just met them was normal. What wasn't normal was her caring so much for someone she just met._ I must be sick or something_ Kate told herself. _It's the only logical explanation._

She grabbed one of the towels hanging on the racks and walked over to the sink. She turned to faucet on and twisted the knob to the left for the cold water before dunking the towel in the water. She waited for a good two minutes then turned off the faucet and took the freezing,dripping wet towel out the sink. She took the ends and twisted them in opposite directions,squeezing any excess water out. Once the water was out,she turned back to the door,opened it and walked out.

The girl was leaning against a wall,rubbing her forehead. "Here."Kate said,holding out the towel. "Thank you."the girl said gratefully while taking it and pressing it against her forehead. They stayed there in an uncomfortable silence. "Hey umm...what is your name?"the girl asked Kate. "My name's Kate."she told her. "Max."the girl-Max-said. She looked at Kate with an almost confused expression. "Wait didn't you use to come here?"Max asked her. "Yeah. I use to be in the drawing club,"she replied. "While you use to be in the photograph club."

"I must've been pretty memorable with that picture of a butterfly I took."Max joked. "Well I thought that it was a nice picture."Kate told her. Max smiled. "Glad to know someone liked it."she said. She looked at Kate with a thoughtful,almost embarrassed look. "Hey...umm I was wondering...if y-you'd like to...h-h-have a dance with me?"she asked nervously stuttering.

Kate blinked at Max shocked that she'd ask that and,if she really wanted to admit it,kind of flattered. Max,though,took the shocked look on her face in a different way. "I mean,you don't have to if you don't want too. I can just you know leave you be."Max babbled on. Kate giggled. She found Max's babbling quite adorable. She took Max's hand in hers. This time,only a tiny,bearable electric shock ran in her arm.

"I would like that."Kate whispered. Max sighed in relief. She opened the door and gestured to Kate. "After you."she said. "Thank you."Kate said as they walked back to the party.

_Man,this booze is cheap but it still gives a buzz_ Chloe thought as she walked back to the bar for her fourth or fifth drink.

She pushed through the now sweaty,dancing kids before she got to the bar and saw the girl. She was sitting at the bar with a half glass in her hand. For some reason,Chloe felt an unexplainable happiness at seeing the girl. She stood straight,held her head high and walked to the girl. Or tried to,to be accurate. The moment she took a step some kid stretch out his leg causing her to trip.

Her whole body lurched forward.

Just before she could hit the floor,she felt arms wrap around her waist and pull her up. She came face-to-face with the girl. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked into the girl's hazel eyes. They stayed like that for a moment before the girl moved her arms from Chloe's waist and went back to the bar without a word. Once she left,Chloe let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. _Should I go to her or leave her alone?_ she debated with herself. Finally the option of going to the girl overruled the option to leave her and she walked to her,being much more careful of idiot kids.

"Hey."Chloe said to her. She looked at Chloe for a moment before nodding her head and turning back to her drink. "Thanks for saving me there. I'm not usually this clumsy."Chloe told her. "Just when you're partying?"the girl said turning to her with a slight smile that made Chloe's heart leap. "Pretty much."Chloe replied. The girl looked at Chloe for a moment before saying,"Rachel." Chloe looked at her confused. "What?" "My name is Rachel."she replied. "Ah. That makes sense."Chloe said.

Rachel looked at Chloe with her head slightly tilted to the side with a smirk. "Are you not going to introduce yourself?" "Oh y-yeah my na-name's Chloe."she replied stuttering and making herself look like a fool. Rachel threw back her head and laughed.

Chloe couldn't help but feel a sensation of accomplishment as she listened to Rachel laugh. Once she stopped laughing she turned to Chloe. "You have a great sense of humor,don't you."Rachel said. "One of the many things that me special."Chloe told her jokingly. Rachel grinned at her then turned to the bartender. "Two glasses of red wine."she ordered. He nodded and went right to do her order.

"Didn't you use to come here?"she asked. "Yeah. Use to be a member of the Vortex club."Rachel replied. "Really? You?"Chloe asked,genuinely surprised. "What's so surprising?"Rachel asked,slightly defensive. "Nothing. It's just...most of the Vortex members are complete assholes and well...you're not."Chloe explained. When Rachel didn't say anything Chloe hurriedly explained. "I mean...if you're friends with them I didn't mean to insult them I was just shocked-" "No I understand,"Rachel told her. "You're not wrong. Most of the Vortex members are complete assholes and I learned from them that being nice can make you life so much better."

"Here's your drinks."the bartender said to Rachel. She nodded and took both the drinks and gave one to her. Chloe took it. "To this great party."Rachel said,rising her glass. "To this great party."Chloe agreed as she tapped her glass against Rachel's and they both drank. Once they were finished someone spoke through the mic.

"Attention everyone. As you all know,it's time for our requested singers to take up on the stage." She looked at a paper in her hand then continued speaking. "So give it up to Juliet Watson and Zachary Riggins!"she said. The sounds of cheers and applause rang through the air as Juliet and Zachary made their way to the stage,thanking several people on the way. Once they made it to the stage,she took the mic from the speaker.

"We want to thank everyone here today for requesting me for this great honor,"she said with genuine gratefulness. Many people cheered loudly,including Rachel. "So it is with a great honor that we sing this song for you all!"she said.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before starting to sing.

Dancing with your silhouette in the places the we met

Ooh,tyrna find you in the moon

Paris never feels the same, when the streets all call your name

Ooh, so I hide in crowded rooms

And i'll follow right down the river

Where the ocean meets the sky

To you,to you

Once a upon a time we had it all

Somewhere down the line we went and lost it

One brick at a time we watched it fall

I'm broken here tonight and darling, no on else can fix me

Only you, only you

And no one else can fix me, only you

Only you, only you

And no one else can fix me, only you

Only you

Once the beat began to drop,every single was dancing as if there was no tomorrow. Chloe looked sideways at Rachel. She was swaying slightly to the music. An idea popped into Chloe's head. "Rachel?" she said. Rachel turned to her,still swaying to the music. "Would...you l-like to d-d-dance with me?"she asked hesitantly,extending out her hand.

Rachel raised an eyebrow at her with a slight smirk spreading across her face. She got up from her seat and took Chloe's hand in hers. "I would like nothing more."she said with a smile. Chloe smile reached from ear-to-ear as she guided Rachel through the mist of dancing teens. She wrapped her right hand in Rachel's and put her left hand on Rachel's waist.

They turned in circles slowly just as Juliet began singing again with Zachary.

_Did I let go of your hand for a castle made of sand_

_Ooh, that into the blue_

_I went following the sun to be alone with everyone_

_Ooh, looking 'round a crowded room_

_And i'll follow right down the river_

_Where the ocean meets the sky_

_To you, to you_

_Once upon we had it all_ (**we had it all**) (_mmm_)

_Somewhere down the line we went and lost it_ (**We went and lost it**)

_One brick at a time we watched it fall_ (fall)

_I'm broken here tonight and darling no one else can fix me_

Only you, only you (**yeah**)

_And no one else can fix me, only you_ (no one like you)

_Only you,_ (nobody else), _only you_ (**oh**)

_And no one else can fix me, only you_ (oh)

Only you

Chloe twirled Rachel around then pulled her back in. "I didn't know you were such a good dancer."Rachel complimented as they danced. "My dear,there is a lot that you don't know about me."Chloe said to her in a poorly imitated french accent.

Rachel giggled.

She looked up at Chloe for a moment before resting her her head on Chloe's chest. Chloe couldn't help but let a grin creep across her face. She closed her eyes and rested her head lightly on top of Rachel's head as they swayed slowly to the music.

Once she opened her eyes she saw something that surprised her. Max was dancing with some girl. Her eyes caught Chloe's and she couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at her. Max shrugged and went back to dancing.

(Falling,falling,falling,yeah)

Only you (**only you**) only you, (**only you**)

And no one else can fix me only you (only you)

Only you (**only you**) only you (**only you**)

And no one else can fix me only you

A roar of applauses sounded as they finished. Both of them took a bow then headed off the stage. The speaker walked back on the stage. "Well that was an awesome duet. Give it up for Juliet and Zachary!"

Hoots and cheers howled out.

"Well,as much as I hate to say this,it's time for the party to end." Groans and angry shouts sounded. "I know,I know. I don't want it to end either but all good things must come to an end. Please exit through the gym and school doors in a calm order." Groaning or laughing,everyone exited out the gym and school.

"Will I see you again?"Rachel asked Chloe once they were outside. "Of course."Chloe replied,meaning it. Rachel nodded. Chloe saw that she had a troubled look on her face,like she wanted to say something but couldn't. Chloe decided not to push her. _She'll tell me when she's ready_ Chloe thought. "Chloe!" She turned around and saw Jacob calling her with Max beside him.

"Guess you got to go."Rachel said to her. "Yeah."Chloe replied. Abruptly,Rachel threw her arms around her and hugged her tightly. "Meet me here tomorrow at dusk."she whispered. "I will."Chloe whispered back.

They let go of each other.

Chloe turned and walked to Jacob. "Let's go."he said. They nodded and ran off. Once they were out of eyesight of the kids at the school they transformed into their wolf form and ran to the forest. Chloe and Max took one glance back at the school.

_Tomorrow_ they thought and howled at the moon before heading into the forest.

* * *

Italic=Juliet and Zachary

**Bold=only Zachary**

Normal font=only Juliet


	15. Meet,Greet and fail

Chapter 15

Meet,greet and fail

The next morning,Chloe and Max were awoken by Sam. _Walk with me_ he said to them before walking off. They both got up,stretched their cramped bodies then followed Sam. Once they were away from the sleeping pack,Sam turned to Chloe. "Seth told me that you had imprinted."he said. "Imprinted?"Chloe asked confused. "What is that?"Max asked him.

"Imprinting is when a werewolf sees a specific girl or boy he or she becomes bound to her or him for the rest of their life and everything else in their life becomes secondary,leaving the imprintee the only thing that matters and causing the werewolf with a deep need to please and protect. The experience is often described as gravity moving or pulling you to the person."Sam explained.

"So it's love at first sight?"Max asked,still confused on the whole topic. Sam shook his head. "Imprinting is a mechanism to help the werewolf find the perfect person for them,their soulmate." "Wait,you're telling me that this...mechanism forces me to love a certain person? What if I had a crush or was dating someone else?"Chloe said. "It would still happen,regardless of previous feelings."Sam answered. "Excuse me if I sound rude Sam,but this seems more like a forced arranged marriage."Max said. She didn't like the fact that she could only love one person or if she was in love with someone else this imprinting could make her fall for someone else.

"Trust me,you're not the first person to tell me that,"Sam said. "Me and Billy both had theories on what imprinting was for. My theory was that a werewolf imprints on a person who he or she has the best chance of reproducing with while Billy thought that imprinting is made to make the werewolf stronger." He looked over Chloe. "And in this case,it looks like he's right."

"I also imprinted."Max said to Sam. Chloe looked at her stunned while Sam didn't look the least surprise. "I had thought so."was all he said. Max looked at Chloe who gave her a questioning look.

_ I'll tell you later_ Max told her. She nodded. "Sam,if imprinting is made to find your soulmate can the person reject the werewolf?"Max asked. "In the end she or he has the choice to leave the imprinter. It's highly unlikely since their soulmates but if he or she does reject the imprinter the werewolf will feel deep emotional pain but respect her choice,since his or her happiness is all that matters to the werewolf."Sam said.

Max and Chloe were slowly getting an understanding of imprinting. However,both of them didn't like how it was basically forced a werewolf to love a certain person.

_ The price of being a werewolf_ Max thought.

"I'm assuming that you two are going to met up with them."Sam said with a slight smirk. "How did you know?"Chloe asked him. "When a werewolf imprints on someone they'll try to spend every moment with their imprintee,"Sam said "Plus,you seem to forget I imprinted on someone as well."he added with a laugh. "Guess we did."Max replied. "So when are you going to see them?"Sam asked. "At dusk."Chloe replied. "I'll let you leave but you must be back by nightfall."Sam said.

They nodded.

"Now let's go hunt something for the pack before they wake up."he said and ran off with Chloe and Max following behind.

"What?!"the count yelled in shock. Rachel and Kate jumped back in fright. Rulan,Alice and Edward looked at the two of them with worry and shock. Rachel and Kate had told the count what had happened to them at the party and,so far,the news was a complete shock to him. "We were at the party when we saw two girls. The moment we locked eye contact with them our eyes began to glow."Rachel told him again.

The count,Alice,Edward and Rulan looked at each other in silence. "You guys know what's going on,don't you."Kate said. At last,the count and Edward slowly looked at them. "You both have found your mates."the count said. "I'm sorry mates?"Rachel asked confused. "When a vampire's eyes glow after he or she locks eye contact with someone that means the person is their mate,maybe forever depending on the brightness of the glow,"the count explained.

"How bright was the glow?" "Bright enough to blind us."Kate told him. "Then you are mates for life."Edward said. "What,wait do you mean by mates for life?"Rachel asked. "You are bonded with her for life and you'll protect her with your life if necessary."Alice said to her. "So I'll basically never marry anyone else?"Rachel asked. Alice nodded. "Rachel,Kate,"Edward said to them. "You two have to be careful. With you two being vampires you will face times when you mate's blood will be irresistible or when you'll have to protect them using your vampire powers."

There was a deep sadness in his voice as he warned them. Alice and Rulan put a hand softly on his shoulders. _He must've had a mate once and something most likely went wrong_ Rachel thought. "We promise to be careful."Rachel promised. Edward nodded,looking satisfied. "Well now that's out of the way,we two can go hunt now."the count said. They nodded,turned and dashed off.

Dusk

Rachel and Kate were waiting in front of BlackWell,waiting. Rachel paced back and forth while Kate tapped her foot. "Hey Rachel!"a voice shouted. Rachel spun around quickly but then smiled once she saw Chloe wearing a black hoodie and another girl with a red hoodie walking towards them. She walked to her and hugged her. "Glad you made it."she said to her. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."Chloe replied. Kate walked towards them with the other girl. "I don't think we had the chance to introduce ourselves,"Max said to Rachel extending her hand. "I'm Max." "Rachel."she replied taking Max's hand and shaking it.

"So what should we do?"Kate asked. "I was thinking we could go to the Two Whales Diner and get to know one another."Chloe suggested. "Perfect,I had skipped lunch so i'm starving."Rachel said.

They all walked to the Two Whales Diner.

Once they got there,both Max and Chloe put their hoods over their heads completely hiding their faces from view. Rachel and Kate noticed. "What's with the hoods?"Kate asked with a smirk. "Oh no. Don't tell me that we're hanging out with dangerous fugitives."Rachel joked. "Not exactly. I use to live around here before I ran away,"Chloe told her,deciding to only tell her half the truth. "My mother,Joyce,is the owner of this diner. So I have to hide myself from anyone recognizing me." "Then why is Max wearing a hoodie as well?"Rachel asked Chloe. "She's my best friend so my mom will recognize her with one look."Chloe replied.

Rachel nodded and they stepped inside the diner. Everything was the same as Chloe last remembered it. One of the police officers was sitting at the counter,drinking a cup of coffee,the fishing wall of fame was still on the wall along with the picture of her mom with some Ken Kesey,the old jukebox was still playing that garbage music and even Justin and Trevor were sitting at their usual spot arguing.

She felt a fresh wave of homesickness.

She looked sideways at Max and could tell that she missed all of this. They sat down at a sit near the window. "You ok?"Rachel asked Chloe,noticing her sad face. "Yeah I'm good."Chloe said. Rachel wasn't convinced but she let it go. She reached out and took Chloe's hand in hers softly. Chloe peered up and smiled slightly at her. Some time later,a woman walked up to them. Max and Chloe ducked their heads quickly and she took a guess that she was Joyce. "Welcome to the Two Whales Diner,"Joyce announced happily while taking out a little notepad. "What can I get for you all today?"

"What's this?"Kate asked,pointing at some meal on the menu. "That's the Pricey Homeland Deal,"Joyce said. "It's a limited time meal made with chicken,mash potato,bacon and corn on the cob...in honor of my daughter Chloe."she added with sadness. Rachel could feel Chloe stiffen up. "We'll have that."Rachel said quickly.

She wrote down their orders. "I'll have it back to you guys in a jiffy."she said and walked off. "In a jiffy? Who even says that now?"Kate asked with a chuckle. "Apparently my mom still."Chloe sighed shaking her head.

Then she turned to Rachel.

"So Rachel,so far the only things I know about you is that you go to BlackWell,was a Vortex club member and love to party."she said teasingly. "That's why they call me The mysterious girl."Rachel laughed. "I bet my mom's life that no one's ever called you that."Chloe replied. "You're right. Though you shouldn't bet your mother's life on something."Rachel cautioned. "I'll try and keep that in mind."Chloe said. "Anyway,I was born in Long Beach,California but then moved to Arcadia Bay. My dad is a district attorney and I was once apart of the drama club."

"You? Drama club?"Chloe asked in disbelief. "Why yes my fair maiden for only I thou shall walk upon this o curses land."Rachel said with an exaggerated french accent. "Oh my good lord."Kate groaned. "Alright I believe you,drama queen."Chloe said,desperate not to hear that again.

Rachel laughed.

"So how did you and Max become best friends?"Kate asked Chloe. "Max grew up in Arcadia Bay with me and basically became my best friend."Chloe said simply. "And I'm forever grateful for meeting you,BlackBeard."Max said in a pirate voice. "As I am too,EyePatch."Chloe replied in a pirate voice as well. Kate giggled while Rachel was trying to keep a straight face. "So how did you and…" "Kate."she said. "Kate met each other?"Chloe asked Rachel. "At first,Kate and I never talked to each other. But one day I was walking by when I saw Kate being harrassed by Victoria's evil minions. So I told them to back off before I made things hell for them. They left her and from then me and her were best friends."Rachel said lightly punching Kate on the shoulder.

"Yeah,then I realised I would have to deal with her craziness every single day."Kate said teasingly.

"Hey!"Rachel protested. "Trust me I know how you feel."Max said gesturing to Chloe.

"Hey!"Chloe exclaimed making Kate and Max laugh.

"So what about you,"Rachel asked Chloe. "What secret past are you hiding from me?" "Nothing interesting. I use to be a kid who loved to learn and go to school but...once my dad died I changed,"Chloe's face fell as she recalled the horrible memories. "Started smoking,taking drugs,did bad in class and all those things a rebel kid does. Max was there from the start to help me with it and helped me with a few small things,like making me stop taking drugs and boost my grades up better than before." "Yeah,now I just need to make you stop smoking and I'll call that a success."Max replied with a laughed.

Soon after,their meal was brought to them. "Four Pricey Homeland Deals on the table. Enjoy."Joyce said as she put their food on the table and went to get someone else's order. "This looks delicious!"Chloe said and immediately dived in. "Geez Chloe! Slow down before you choke!"Rachel warned. "Trust me,I won't choke."Chloe reassured her and continued eating rapidly. "Three,two,one…"Max counted down and snapped her fingers.

Right at the snap,Chloe started to make gurgling-coughing noises. "Always on time."Max sighed rolling her eyes. "Holy lord she's choking!"Kate said panicky. "It's ok. One slap on the back usually does the trick."Max replied calmly. She drew hand back and slapped Chloe on the back,not too hard.

That didn't help at all.

Chloe's hands flew up and around her throat,clawing desperately. Rachel jumped back. "Max!"she cried. Max's calm face immediately went to full-blown panic. "Help! Help! She's dying!"Max shouted. Immediately the police officer came to Chloe. He grabbed his walkie talkie. "Police department. Teenage girl choking at the Two Whales Diner. Call an ambulance." Chloe's lips were starting to turn blue. _By the time an ambulance get her it'll be too late. I might be able to save her if I use my strength. But then people might get suspicious._ Rachel immediately discarded that thought and partially jumped towards Chloe.

"Ma'am i'm gonna need you to step back."the police officer said. Rachel ignored him. "Chloe,I need you to trust me with what i'm about to do."she said. Chloe gave her a thumbs-up and Rachel went behind Chloe then wrapped her arms around her waist and leaned her forward slightly. She made a fist with her right hand and positioned it below her rib cage then wrapped her other hand around her fist.

She took a deep breath and did a quick press inward,hard.

She continued doing this five times before Chloe finally gasped out. Rachel loosened her grip on Chloe's waist as she took deep breaths. "Ma'am are you alright?"the police officer asked. "Yeah...i'm...good."Chloe replied while still gasping. Just then the siren of an ambulance sounded. A doctor walked into the diner. "Where's the girl?"she asked the officer. "Over here."the officer gestured to Chloe,who was still trying to catch her breath. "What's your name dear?"she asked. "Carla. Carla Jones."Chloe lied smoothly. "How many fingers am I holding up?"she asked waving seven fingers in the air. "Seven."Chloe replied.

The doctor nodded.

"Do you feel any dizziness,dry throat or lack of oxygen?" "No i'm good."she replied. The doctor looked over Chloe before turning to the officer. "Alright she's good."She took out a small white card and passed it to Chloe. "If you feel any dizziness,dry throat or lack of oxygen just give us a call."she said. Chloe took the card from the doctor and pushed it in her pocket. The doctor looked over Chloe one last time then left. "So much for not choking."Rachel laughed. "Thanks for saving me back there,"Chloe said to her. "You really are an angel god sent to protect me."

Rachel felt herself warm up to the compliment.

"Well he better pay me well cause I won't be able to retire for a while."Rachel replied. Chloe threw her head back and laughed,causing the hood to fall off. "Chloe!"Max hissed as her face was in full view. It was at that moment that,of course,Joyce had to look at them.

Her eyes widened in shock as she looked at her long-lost daughter.

_Oh you have got to be kidding me_ Rachel thought. _This freaking happens in every single tv show to exist. The runaway child comes back home,parents see their child and they all live together happily._ Slowly,Joyce began advancing towards Chloe until they were face to face. "Chloe?"she whispered hesitantly. Rachel looked at Chloe.

She was keeping her face blank but her eyes were full of panic. _Looks like this daughter doesn't want to be found._ Whatever the reason was,it was crystal clear that Chloe didn't want to be found. Without a second thought,Rachel moved in front of Joyce. She stared straight into Joyce's eyes then spoke in a voice low enough for Joyce to hear but too low for Chloe or Max to hear.

"You will forget ever seeing your daughter here. She ran away and won't come back for a long time. You talked with the police and they said they couldn't find her. Once I finish you'll walk away." As she spoke she saw Joyce's pupils dilated. Rulan had once told them that if the human's pupils dilated it meant that the person was under your control.

"Sometimes,it'll be harder to control the human if their will is strong. The stronger the will the longer hypnosis takes."Rulan had said. _Guess Joyce's will isn't very strong_ Rachel thought. Joyce turned around and walked away. Max and Chloe looked at Rachel in confusion while Kate gave her a knowing look. "Come on let's go."Rachel said already walking out.

Chloe hurriedly took a twenty dollar bill out of her pocket,put it on the table and followed Rachel with Max and Kate following behind. Once they got out the diner,it was just nighttime with the stars blinking from above. "Well we have to get going,"Rachel said to Chloe as she looked at the sky.

"Yeah same."Chloe replied. Rachel glanced sideways at Chloe and her breath caught. Her blue eyes caught the glittering light of the stars making them sparkle. Chloe noticed her staring. "What? Do I have food on my face?"she asked.

"No sorry,just lost in thought."Rachel said ducking her head away. "Ok."Chloe said. They all stayed silent for a moment. "Can I see you again?"Chloe asked so softly Rachel nearly didn't hear her. She looked at Chloe who was avoiding her gaze.

She saw the tips of her ears turning bright red. Rachel smirked and moved closer to Chloe. "Of course,"she whispered softly and took her hand in Chloe's. "Not tomorrow though. The day after." Chloe nodded.

Rachel turned to her and hugged her tightly.

She stiffened for a second but then hugged her back. She could hear Chloe's heart beating faster and she couldn't help but giggle. After some time,they finally broke apart. Kate and Max were staring at them with smirks. "So when's the wedding day?"Max asked them with a laugh. "Max!"Chloe yelled,blushing vivid red. "Just needed to make sure."Kate said innocently. "You do realise we can say the same thing about you and Max."Rachel stated.

That shut both of them up.

Chloe laughed. "Come on Max. We gotta go."she said. Max nodded then turned to Kate to say goodnight. "I'll meet you here tomorrow."Chloe said to Rachel. "Tomorrow."Rachel agreed. Chloe turned away and ran off with Max behind her. Once they were out of sight,Kate turned to Rachel. "So what are you going to name your children?"she asked. "Alright that's it!"Rachel shouted and ran at Kate.

She yelped and ran away from the murderous Rachel.


	16. Battle

Chapter 16

Battle

The next morning,Rachel and Kate got up early to go hunt.

Once they eat their full they headed to the Death Dealer's training ground to train. "Rachel,Kate! How was your date?"Alice asked them excitedly. "It wasn't a date Alice. We were just hanging out and getting to know them."Rachel told her. "So...a date."Alice simplified.

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Sister leave them be. They'll tell you all the details when their ready."Calista said appearing beside Alice. "Fine."Alice said pouting playfully. "Anyway today we're going to teach you the techniques of killing werewolves. You ready?"she asked them. "We're ready." Rachel told her. She nodded and began the teaching. "As you know by now,werewolves hunt in packs or pairs. In order to take one down you have to separate them from each other. So today I will demonstrate how they hunt and you and Kate will have to figure out how to break them apart."

She turned around,brought two finger to her mouth and whistled. Seconds later,eight vampires appeared before them. "Rachel,Kate this is Arad,Lyra,Lila,Alex,Reaper,Rhain,Mercy and Demon." Arad was a tall,dark-skinned guy,had short light brown hair with blood red eyes. Lyra was averaged height,pale skinned,had long blond hair and golden eyes. Lila looked the the exact same as Lyra but had shorter hair.

Alex was small,pale skinned,short black hair and light green eyes. Reaper was averaged height,pale skinned,bald and had golden eyes. Rhain was short,dark skinned,short spiky brown hair and green eyes. Mercy was short,pale skinned,had long blond hair and golden eyes. Demon was very tall,was mixed,had long jet black hair and blood red eyes.

"Hey."they all greeted.

"Hey."Kate and Rachel said back. "Guys get into wolf pack formation."Calista ordered. They nodded and immediately moved into a square shape. "Alright now pretending you're all hunting for something."Calista said. They stayed in formation while they all moved forward in sync. "Rachel,Kate. I want you two to try and separate them from each other."she said.

They nodded and thought of a plan.

_ We can't comfort them directly_ Kate thought. T_hey outnumber us by six._ She looked at them intensely,trying to find a weak spot. _Maybe we can pick them off one by one._ "Rachel,"Kate whispered. "Let's try to pick them off one by one." Rachel nodded and charged towards one the vampires. She grabbed Arad by the arm and yanked him away from the "pack". Kate quickly follow suited,charging Demon and threw him away from the "pack" before the others reacted. Lyra jumped in the air and kicked Rachel square in the chest.

She went flying before landed heavily on the ground.

Kate turned to face another person when she realised that Alex,Rhain,Lila and Mercy had her surrounded. Looks like this plan went to the dump real fast Kate thought. "Enough!"Calista ordered. Everyone stopped at once. "Kate,Rachel your plan was good might even have worked if you were a bigger group and if you had been faster. With you guys only being two against eight it was only a matter of time before they would realised it's us. Plus if you had been faster with taking them down you might have actually been able to make their numbers dwindle in your favor."Calista told them.

Kate nodded and made a mental note of the tips.

"However,against of real pack of werewolves,I highly doubt your plan would've been able to dispose more than three,four of them." "How many wolves are there in the pack?"Rachel asked. "Last time we checked on them we counted twenty-three."Calista said. _Twenty-three werewolves!_ Kate thought astonished. _And that's only from the last time they counted. Who knows how many more werewolves joined in the pack afterward._ "Alright let's try another tactic. From the top!"Calista ordered.

The vampires reassembled into the pack formation while Kate and Rachel tried to figure out another tactic. "Here's a tip: A werewolf's sight and smell are two of their strongest senses."Calista said to them. Well that's great information to know but how is that going to help us? Kate thought confused. "Kate,I got it!"Rachel exclaimed. "Instead of trying to get to them,let's make them came to us." Seeing the confused look on Kate's face Rachel continued. "What if we run around them,just out of sight,and confuse them with our scent. It make break the pack apart and we can then pick them off one by one." "That might actually work."Kate said to Rachel. "But we have to make sure we're out of their sight but close enough for them to smell us." "So you're on board with the plan?"Rachel asked. "I'm on board."Kate said.

Rachel smiled then ran at the vampires. Kate looked back at Calista and saw she saw watching them with confusion. She turned away and ran towards the vampires. Unlike the last attempt,Kate and Rachel ran at full speed around the "pack". The vampires now confused,turned their heads around trying to find them.

Kate looked at the pack and noticed Arad was slowly dropping away from the "pack" trying intensely to find them.

When she passed by him she grabbed him by the neck and threw him. He landed right into a tree and fell heavily on the ground. She looked back at the "pack" and saw Rachel had taken out Mercy. Demon looked at Rachel and without a second thought began to give chase. _They're falling right into our plan_ Kate thought happily. Alex quickly followed Demon and Rachel. _That just leaves Lila,Lyra and Reaper to me._ She swerved towards Lila and attacked fast.

She threw a punch at Lila. It connected right with her jaw and she staggered back. She saw Reaper try to attack her side from the corner of her eye. She jumped in the air,did a backflip and kicked Reaper square in back,making him fly right into Lila.

She landed on her feet and turned to face Lyra. Quick as a snake,Lyra lunged towards her. Kate had just enough time to dodge to the side. Lyra pivoted and lunged towards her,hands curled into fists. Kate stood her ground and stretched out her hands,palms open. Lyra's fists connected square on with Kate's palms. She closed her palms around Lyra's fists and tried to push her back but Lyra was stronger than her and pushed her towards the ground. Kate was forced to her knees as Lyra continued pushing down on her with all her strength. Just when she thought Lyra was going to shove her into the depths of the earth,Rachel came out of nowhere,punched her in the side then kicked her knees.

She doubled over and fell onto her knees.

"Enough!"Calista ordered. Kate stopped what she was doing and turned to Calista. She was smiling at Kate and Rachel. "That was a brilliant plan. Fooling them by using your scent to your advantage then waiting until they broke from the pack to pick them off. Of all the years i've been training vampires that was the best performance i've ever seen."she praised. Kate felt herself glow from the praise. "In fact,"Calista continued. "It was so good that i'm going to test it out in the field of battle today." She turned towards them with a menacing grin.

"Gear up you guys. We're heading into werewolf territory."Kate felt her insides turn to ice as Calista said those words. She turned to Rachel. Her face was blank,not showing a shred of emotion. "But Calista,we've only been training for two months!"Rachel protested. "And those two months seem to have done a lot for you two."Calista replied calmly. "Besides,it was only a matter of time before I was going to put you two against the werewolves,so why not start early?"she added. She turned to Lyra. "Get the others and meet us in the center of the forest."

Lyra nodded and ran deeper into the forest.

"You two,follow me."Calista ordered them and ran off. They followed her. Soon enough,they found the count,talking with Alice. "My count."Calista said,bowing deeply. Rachel and Kate followed Calista. "Calista,what great pleasure do you have in store today?"the count asked in a merry voice. "I wish to gather a rally of Death Dealers to attack the werewolves."Calista said. Alice and the count's eyes narrowed in confusion. "And why is that Calista?"he asked. "Kate and Rachel had devised a plan during our training session and,with the way it was performed and had succeeded,I believe we may finally get some ground over the pack."Calista said. The count turned his thoughtful gaze from towards Kate and Rachel for a long time that both girls started fidgeting.

After what seemed like an eternity,he turned to Calista.

"Rally up the Death Dealers and the senior Thralls. We leave at night." Calista nodded and turned to her sister who shared a grin with her. "We're ready Calista."Lyra voice said from behind Rachel. She jumped back in fright. The entire Death Dealer unit was there,waiting for Calista's orders. "Alice can you get the senior Thralls and tell them to meet here?"Calita asked Alice. "Sure."Alice replied then turned and ran off. Calista turned to the Death Dealers. "Once we get to the werewolf's territory Kate and Rachel will explain the plan to them. Listen to everything they say and above all: Leave no werewolf alive!"Calista roared.

Everyone cheered.

Kate and Rachel locked eyes. Both could see how much the other was afraid. _We're not ready_ Kate told herself. _I mean,I know that we would have to fight werewolves soon or later,I was just hoping it was later._ Later,Alice arrived with all the senior Thralls behind her. "We heard you need our help?"Grimfang said,an eager grin on his face. "Yep. So let's get moving. I'd like to get there at nightfall."Calista said. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go kill some dogs!"Grimfang roared.

Everyone began marching forward towards the werewolves' territory.

Maybe even towards their death.

It was just maybe an hour or two before nightfall would fall upon the forest. Everyone was in position on the branches of trees,listening to Kate and Rachel's plan as they waited for nightfall to come.

"Once the pack comes into striking distance Arad and the rest of the Death Dealers will run around them." Kate turned towards Arad and his group. "Make sure that when you guys run that you're out of eyesight and striking distance. We want them to break from the pack and come to us."

Arad nodded.

Kate turned back to the others. "Once the pack starts to break apart all of us will jump down and attack them by surprise."

They all nodded.

A strong hand clasped around Kate's shoulder. She turned to see the count. "Kate,Rachel. If this plan of yours works i'll promote you to senior Death Dealers."he said. To be honest,Kate could care less if she became a senior Death Dealer or not but she just gave him a tight smile. He smiled back at her happily then let go of her shoulders and moved towards Calista and Grimfang.

"Kate,"Rachel whispered. She turned to Rachel. "Listen if you're scared or anything i'm here for you."she said softly. Kate smiled and hugged her best friend. "And i'll be here for you."she whispered back. Rachel smiled and hugged Kate tighter.

"Ssh I hear something!"Demon exclaimed. Everyone immediately hushed and crouched lowered onto the branches and watched the ground below them. "There's no vampires here once more."a voice sounded from below. "There's never any vampires here."another voice grumbled. "Looks like they finally learned to never mess with a werewolf."a third voice boasted.

She could literally feel the anger pulsing off most of the vampires. She would be lying if she said that she wasn't angry at the comment by the werewolf.

"If you believe that Paul then you really are stupid,"a four voice said. "The vampires may be leeches,bloodsuckers,thieves and other stuff but they're not easy quitters i'll give them that."

At last four werewolves came into view.

Upon sight,any anger Kate felt towards them was immediately replaced with fear. The smallest werewolf was the size of a horse while the bigger ones were the size of two bears! Thanks to her enhanced vision,she could see that these wolves were powerful,deadly creatures. Corded muscles rippled as they walked and sharp teeth and claws glinted in the moonlight.

These creatures were no joking matter.

_ No wonder the vampires are having such a touch time beating them_ Kate thought. _These wolves are killing machines!_ She turned to Rachel and saw that she had mouth wide open,almost in awe rather than fear. "I'm just glad they stopped annoying us."the one called Paul said. "Lucian can we just check this border and then head back already. I'm starving."some wolf said. "Sure thing."the one called Lucian said and they walked in complete silence.

"How are we supposed to execute the plan with only four wolves?"Alice said. "Send down enough vampires to overwhelm them. They'll have no choice but to call the rest of the pack."the count said. Kate looked at him startled. "Sir,if we send down some vampires down now we might lose a sufficient amount of vampires to battle the whole pack."Kate said to him. "In the time of war,some sacrifices must be made."the count said calmly before turning to Calista. "Bring out enough vampires to force them to call the whole pack."he ordered.

She nodded and turned to a bunch of vampires.

"Sir you can't do this,"Rachel protested. "You're sending them to their deaths!" "I can and I will."the count said calmly. "Sir I understand you guys and the werewolves are at war but is sending vampires to their deaths really worth it?"Rachel asked,desperately trying to change his mind. "If I can finally defeat the werewolves then it's worth it."the count said. Rachel looked straight into his eyes and noticed a dark,hungry expression that fell over his eyes. She looked away quickly. "They're ready sir."Calista said to the count. He nodded and grinned.

"Let the battle begin."he whispered.

Nine vampires jumped down from the trees and right on top the werewolves. They yelped in surprise and became a jumbled mess as they tried to fight the vampires. The surprise attack,however,didn't work for very long. The werewolves soon organised themselves and fought the vampires off. Kate watched in awe as the werewolves were holding off against the vampires and even able to kill two of them.

"Sir,they're breaking through the surprise attack."Calista said in disbelief. Kate turned to the count.

He was staring at the werewolves with disbelief but mostly anger. "Send in more vampires now!"the count ordered. Calista nodded and ordered more vampires to attack. Kate looked at Alice and could tell she wasn't in agreement with that. Seven more vampires jumped from the trees onto the werewolves. This time,the werewolves were ready and attacked the vampires vigorously.

Three vampires were killed by the werewolves before they managed to even injury one werewolf. The count turned to Calista,eyes red with fury. "Send every single vampire down!"he yelled,no longer being caution of being quiet. "Sir what about the plan?"Calista asked confused. "We're not following the plan any longer!"the count said and jumped down from the trees.

With blinding speed,he unsheathed his sword and plunged it into the heart of a werewolf.

Its eyes flew wide open before its body hit the ground and its eyes became completely black. Only two werewolves were left against eleven vampires. The werewolves tried to back away,snarling and biting,but the vampires made sure to cut off any escape routes. When they noticed that they had no way to escape,one of the werewolves threw its head back and howled,a deep and echoey sound. A moment later,dozens of footsteps could be heard running through the forest.

At last fourteen wolves ran through the bushes and stopped.

Once they saw the vampires they growled menacingly. For a good minute,no one moved,both werewolf and vampire stared at one another with only hatred in their eyes. After a long time,at the front of the pack,a huge black wolf raised its head high to the sky and howled. All the wolves behind him charged forward. "Attack!"the count shouted,rising his sword high over his head. Every vampire in the trees jumped down and charged towards the werewolves.

Once both sides were in range they jumped,werewolf and vampire collided together in a heap of blood.

Kate and Rachel were in the middle of the battle using whatever they learned in training to survive. As they slashed and fought any werewolf that got in their way,one werewolf came out of nowhere and managed to tackle her down. Kate hit the floor hard,causing her to lose her sword. She stared at the werewolf in horror as it put one paw firmly on her chest.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

_ This is it_ she thought sadly. _This is where my immortal life ends. At the hands of my enemy,a werewolf. Classic._ Moments later Kate decided to open her eyes to see the werewolf staring at her. It hadn't even so much as scratched her. _Why didn't it kill me?_ She stared right into its blue eyes and,for some odd reason,couldn't look away. They stay staring at each other for some time before she heard Rachel scream,"Kate!"

Rachel was by her side in a second. With her sword raised high over her head she brought the sword down with all her force and struck the werewolf right on the flank.

Though the wound looked nothing more than a scratch on its flank,the wound must've done sufficient damage because the werewolf howled in pain and fell on the floor,blood leaking out the wound. Rachel pulled her up and gave her a bloodied sword. "This vampire speed really does come in handy."Rachel said before running back into battle. Kate went to go follow Rachel when she saw the wounded werewolf withering on the ground. A wave of guilt washed over her and,for no reason,she ran towards it. She knelt beside it and put a hand over its wound. "Healos la mos."she muttered,muttering the same words Rulan had said to heal her side on her first day of training.

Nothing happened.

"Healos la mos."she muttered once more.

Nothing happened.

Frustrated,Kate tried again. "Healos la mos!"she nearly yelled angrily. When she saw nothing happened again,she threw her hands up in the air. "Why won't the wound heal already?"she said furiously. A soft whimper sounded from the werewolf. Its brown hair was colored and soaked in red blood and its eyes were slowly closing. The wave of guilt inside her chest became bigger. Her eyes started to water making her vision blurring. "I'm so so sorry."she whispered to the werewolf.

Something light and soft touched her forearm.

She looked down to see the paw of the werewolf on her forearm. It raised its head high enough to look her in the eye then whispered,"I forgive you,"before her head hit the ground and her eyes closed. Kate felt a tear slide on her cheek on fell on the ground. She placed her hand on the wound and was shocked to see that the wound was already healed. _The werewolves have some sort of fast healing power_ she thought.

She looked at the werewolf's chest and could see a faint rise and fall action. _Despite it actually looking dead,I can't risk leaving it here._ She looked around and saw a cluster of bushes. _Might be big enough to hide it._ She got up,snaked her arms underneath its belly and and lifted her up. The werewolf was the exact same size as Kate but wasn't that heavy.

_Alright being a vampire really does have its perks__._

She carried the werewolf to the cluster of bushes,vainly trying to dodge the battling werewolves and vampires,then lightly placed its body into the bushes. "Hope you get better soon."she whispered to the werewolf. She backed away slowly then ran to the still raging battle. Five minutes later,the battle lasted and,from the looks of it,the vampires were winning. Most of the werewolves were retreating back into the forest.

"Stop!"a voice shouted.

As if time stopped itself,everyone stopped fighting.

The huge black wolf stepped forward. "There's something I have to say."it said. The count was looking at the black wolf with an arrogant smirk and the same hunger look in his eyes as earlier. "I just want to say...that we will never surrender!"he shouted. Just then,fourteen more werewolves burst from the bushes. _Well now we're toast_ Kate thought panicked. It wasn't that the vampires were tired or anything,thanks to their long stamina,but they had lost twenty-one vampires and ten were badly injured while the incoming werewolves were fresh and uninjured.

Kate looked around for the count and saw him staring at the black wolf with seething anger,who gave the count a savage grin.

"Sir we need to retreat!"Alice yelled to him. All the vampires turned to the count. The count's face remained expressionless. For a split second,Kate thought that the count would order them to continuing fighting. But he turned around,made a small hand movement and ran off. Everyone followed him,picking up whatever weapons that were on the ground. Kate threw her head over her shoulder and saw the werewolves chasing them even as they were running away.

"The wolves are on our tail!"she heard Rachel shout. "Just keep running. Once we get on our side of the territory,they will stop."Alice shouted back. The werewolves were getting so close that Kate could feel their hot breath against her leg.

A few unlucky vampires got taken down by the pursing werewolves.

A minute later,she heard Alice shout,"We're at our territory." All the vampires turned their run into a walk. Kate turned around and saw the werewolves had stopped running just at the border,snapping and growling at them.

"If you ever come back here again we'll kill you all!"the black wolf shouted after them.

The count turned around quickly and stared at the wolf with an unspeakable anger in his eyes but he didn't reply back. During the entire walk back deeper into the forest the only thing that Kate could think was if the werewolf had died because of her.


	17. Mourn in secret

Chapter 17

Mourn in secret

"Why didn't we finish them off!?"Chloe asked Sam angrily. "They're on their side of the forest so we have no reason to push it more. Plus,we've made it clear that if they come back they'll die."Sam replied calmly.

Chloe growled annoyed back decided to back down for now.

"Hey guys,"Seth said to them. "Have any of you seen Max?" Chloe's insides immediately froze up. "I haven't seen her since the first unit charged the vampires."Jacob said. "Last time I saw her she had taken down some vampire."Leah said.

_ No no oh god please no_ Chloe thought.

She turned around and bounded through the forest.

"Chloe wh-"Jacob started to say but cut himself off. "Max! Max!"she shouted. She sniffed the air,trying to detect Max's scent amongst the horrid leeches smell. Minutes after she was able to detect a faint whiff of her scent. She spun around until she got the scent and ran full speed. The scent lead to a cluster of bushes. She poked her head through the bushes and gasped in horror.

Max was lying on her left side,barely breathing. Her right side had a deep gash and her fur was painted in dark red blood.

_ Sam,Jacob I found Max_ Chloe told them through their mind link. _We're coming_ they replied. Not too long after they were beside her. As soon as they saw her,Jacob gasped. "What in the world happened to her?!"he cried. Chloe took a step closer to Max,sniffed her and recoiled back. "She's covered in the bloodsuckers scent. Most likely one of them gave her that wound."Chloe growled. "Wait if the vampires did this,then wouldn't they finish her off?"Jacob asked. "The only reasonable explanation is that she was able to take down the vampire and crawled over here for cover."Sam said.

"Sam...is she alive?"Chloe asked him nervously. Sam turned into his human form,knelt beside Max then placed his hand on Max's neck. "She's alive but we need to get the wound cleaned."Sam said. "Shouldn't we get her to a hospital for them to clean her wound?"Chloe asked them. "Until she transforms back into a human,we can't take her to a hospital."Jacob said.

"If we're going to clean her wound,we need some alcohol,cotton balls and bandages."Sam said.

"My mom has those in a cabinet in our bathroom. I could go to my house and get those."Chloe offered. Sam bit his lip and looked at Jacob. The two of them stayed silent for some time,most likely having some silent conversation,before Sam turned back to Chloe. "Alright. You can go but make sure no one sees you,especially your mom."Sam said.

Chloe nodded and dashed off towards her former home.

Three minutes later,she had made it. One side of the front of the house was painted blue and the other side was green. "Geez,whoever decided to paint this really couldn't decide on a color."Chloe said. She jumped over the roof over the front door and pulled herself up. She then opened the window to her room and practically dove inside.

She landed soundlessly on her balls of her feet.

Alright,let's get the cleaning things and get out of here. Like a predator stalking through the forest,Chloe's tiptoed to the bathroom looking around every second for a sign of danger. Once she was in,she open the cabinet and looked around for the stuff. She found the alcohol and cotton balls but couldn't find any bandages. _Just my luck._ _Nothing ever goes right for me._ Chloe thought angrily.

She looked around and saw there was a white thing that looked like an oversized bandage. Guess this will have to do. She took it,closed the cabinet then turned to leave when she heard the front door close. _Oh fucking hell!_ She started to panic. _Maybe I can get to my room and out the window before whoever is here sees me._ Without a second thought,she dashed to her room not caring one bit if she was loud.

She forced the window open,making a loud thud noise. She leaned out,jumped down and ran as fast as she could to the forest. When she knew she was out of the person's eyesight she turned her head back to see David looking in her direction.

Sam pressed a cotton ball on the mouth of the alcohol bottle and tipped it over so the liquid was soaking the cotton ball. He removed the cotton ball from the bottle then whispered to the now awake and human Max,"This is going to sting a lot."

He put the soaked cotton ball against the wound.

Once it touched Max's hip,she thrashed and withered in pain. "Chloe,hold her down now!"Sam ordered. Chloe took Max's shoulders and held her firmly to the ground. Once she was secured,Sam continued cleaning the wound. Max yelled and howled in pain. "It's ok Max,it's ok."Chloe told her repeatedly,more to herself than to Max though.

Moments later Sam finally finished cleaning the wound.

He took the white,large bandage like thing and wrapped it around her waist. "Leave this on for two days. If the wound looks a bit purple change the bandage."Sam told her. She nodded. Just then Seth came running towards them with a sad face. "What is it Seth?"Jacob asked him,knowing something was up. "Lucian and Jared are dead."Seth whispered.

Chloe turned to see shock on Jacob's face. "Where are they?"Sam asked quietly after a moment. Chloe knew that Sam was affected the most by their deaths since both Lucian and Jared were his best friends. "They're to the south border. The others are awaiting your orders to take them to the wolf resting grounds."Seth said.

Sam turned to Max. "Are you able to walk?"he asked. Max slowly got up and nodded. He turned back to Seth. "Then let's go. Tell the others to get ready." Seth nodded then ran off. Sam turned and walked to the south border while the others followed him in silence. "Sam...are you ok?"Max asked him hesitantly after some time. "Yeah. Just need some quiet."he replied. Max wanted to tell him that he was ok,that he was going to be ok but she decided against it. Once they got to the others,Jared and Lucian were still as werewolves,laying down on their side lifeless.

They backed away as Sam walked closer to them. He transformed into a werewolf and turned to Seth and Paul. "Put them on my back."he said. They nodded,picked up Jared and Lucian and placed them vertically on Sam's back. Once they were on,Sam turned eastward and walked off without a word to the others.

They transformed into their wolf form and followed after him.

_ Jacob,i'm worried about Sam_ Max said. _I know but when Sam's like this,the only thing to do is leave him be. Continuously asking if he's ok or needs someone to talk too will only make him lash out_ Jacob replied. Max didn't want to leave Sam to deal with this all alone but she had seen Sam when he was angry and she knew she couldn't deal with an angry Sam.

Fifteen minutes after,they arrived at the wolf resting grounds.

Sam lowered himself to the ground and Seth and Paul picked up Jared and Lucian. "Bury them there."Sam said,pointing at a spot underneath the pink leaf tree. They walked over with Jared and Lucian in their arms while the other pack followed them. Aura and Leah dug a deep hole then,once they were finished,stepped back. Seth and Paul put Jared and Lucian inside the hole and let Leah and Aura cover them back up.

Once Jared and Lucian were covered up,the entire pack stood around the hole with their heads hung low.

Billy took a step forward and spoke.

"Jared and Lucian were kind,brave and daring men who will never be forgotten. During the times of war they have proved over and over again that they will protect their packmates with their life and have brought wisdom and joy to those they met. May they hunt with our ancestors in heaven and shine down upon our future."

As soon as he finished talking,Sam raised his head up and howled mournfully towards the sky. Leah followed after him,then Jacob,then Seth,Paul until the entire was howling a mournful tune to the night sky,singing a mournful song that their long lost pack mates and ancestors could hear.

Some time later the howling slowly died down and they listened silently to the other noises around them. "Head back to the forest."Sam said abruptly breaking the silence. The pack began to break the circle and walk back to the forest.

As they were leaving,Max noticed that Sam,now in his human form,was still standing over the grave of Jared and Lucian.

"Sam are you...ok?"Max asked nervously. She knew Jacob told her not to ask him if he was ok but she needed to know if there was anything she could do. He looked up at her and she was able to see the raw pain and grief in his eyes as he ordered,"I'm fine. Follow Jacob back to the forest."

She couldn't refuse the order and turned to follow Jacob when she heard the soft,strangled sobs of Sam in the distance.


	18. The leader's rage

Chapter 18

The leader's rage

The next day,the whole pack was awoken by the commanding voice of Sam through their mind link.

_ Everybody up now!_ He ordered. They all hurriedly got up and silently awaited for Sam to speak. Whatever Sam's gonna say,it better be good for him to wake me up for my sleep Chloe thought grumpily. Once everyone was up and listening,Sam spoke. "Today we will be hitting back at the vampires."

Growls and snarls of approval sounded.

"How will we attack those leeches?"Jacob asked Sam eagerly. "We won't be attacking them directly. I plan to cut off their supply of food." "What?"Seth said. "I said I plan to cut off their food supply,"Sam repeated. "We'll cross over in their territory,get as many animals as we can then bring them over here." "And what will that achieve?"Seth asked Sam. "You idiot,if we take the vampire's food they'll starve and become weak."Paul said to Seth.

"But won't they just go after humans?"Chloe asked them. "Some of them will,yes. But most of the vampires are vegetarians or are strictly against drinking human blood and i'm counting on that."Sam said._ I don't like that_ Max said telepathically to Chloe. _He's counting only on the fact that some of the vegetarian vampires won't kill humans. He does know that they might go against their own rules to survive._ Chloe agreed with Max but didn't say anything.

"When do we start doing this?"Claw asked Sam. "After we patrol the borders."Sam said. "Sam I don't think this is a good idea."Max said.

Deathly silence followed as every wolf looked at Max in shock at the fact she just questioned an alpha's decision.

"You what?"Sam said slowly. "Even though most of the vampires are vegetarians don't you think that they'll go against their own rules if it meant surviving? Think of all the people they'll kill or turn into vampires if you do this." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I think we shouldn't do this."

No one uttered a single sound.

Finally Sam spoke. "We are doing this and that's final." Max looked at Sam in disbelief. She couldn't believe that he would put the lives of so many in danger just to win a war. "You can do this if you wish but I want no part of it."Max said firmly. Sam glared at her with pure anger in his eyes. "Do you dare defy me,your alpha?"he asked Max,slowly walking to her. "If it means not having innocent people killed then yes,I defy you."Max replied holding her head high. "You will not defy me! I am your alpha and I order you to join us."Sam ordered.

Max felt her body go into submission at the alpha's command. Her body lowered itself until her stomach was on the ground,her ears flattened against her head,her tail went between her legs and she lowered her head until she wasn't looking at Sam directly. Sam towered over her,baring his teeth at her. Chloe,not liking how this was going,moved protectively in front of Max and looked Sam straight in the eye.

"She gets it Sam. You don't have to do the whole alpha male shit."Chloe told him. Max looked on in fear as Sam turned his attention from her to Chloe. At first,Max thought that Sam would order Chloe to stand down but then she saw…hesitation in his eyes. It was almost like he didn't want to do it to Chloe. _But he's perfectly fine doing it to me_ Max thought bitterly. At last,Max felt her body loosen up as Sam moved away from her. "You will help us,whether you want too or not."Sam said back to Max coldly before loping off.

Max got up from the ground and shook the dirt out her fur. "You ok?"Chloe asked her. "Yeah. I'm just mad that Sam would put so many in danger for his own goals!"Max replied angrily. "I know,I know. But we can't do anything since Sam's alpha and all."Chloe said. Max said nothing but Chloe could tell she was thinking of someway around all this. Chloe smiled. That was one of the things she admired about Max: her determination. She leaned closer to Max and nuzzled her softly. Max gave her a slight smile and nuzzled her back.

"Paul,Leah,Seth and Aura you four patrol the north border. Quil,Claw,Drogo and Samantha your four patrol the east border. Scar,Turk,Paula and Brady you four patrol the south border. The rest of you follow me."Sam said and ran off. They quickly followed him,none wanting to feel the alpha's wrath flung at them. Sam's group stopped at the border for the vampires and werewolves. "Alright,"Sam said to them. "Here's the plan: Three of you will go to their territory and steal as much prey as you can. Then you will bring them over back to the others and the next three will do the same thing. If you see any vampires...kill them."Sam growled coldly. Most of the pack took a step away from Sam. Sam turned to them. "Cerberus,Hope and Collin you three are up." They nodded and ran off into the vampire's territory.

Chloe,not even ten seconds later,began to become restless. She jumped from one foot to the other. "Restless?"Jacob said,walking to her. "Yeah. I'm not the type of person that can stay still while waiting for something to happen."Chloe replied. Jacob chuckled. "Hey...I want to ask you something."Chloe said to him. "Sure,what's on your mind?"Jacob asked her. "Do you think what Sam's doing is right?"Chloe asked him,quiet enough so only Jacob could hear her. Jacob looked uneasy and scared to answer the question,which was rightfully so for him to be scared,but he answered it anyway.

"I honestly don't think this is right. Like Max had said,many innocent people will get hurt,die or be turned into those bloodsuckers."he said. Chloe thought over his reply. "But,"Jacob added. "I also understand where this impulsiveness is coming from. He just lost his two best friends to those leeches. If I were him I might have done worse." Chloe understood what Sam was going through but she still didn't think what she was doing was right at all.

Five minutes later,Hope,Collin and Cerberus came back with a large amount of prey in their mouth,their jaws all bloodied.

"Perfect."Sam said as he saw what they were carrying. "Julie and Eva you're with me."Sam said and ran off with Julie and Eva following close behind. Now Chloe was beyond restless,jumping up and down then side to side. "You want to practice fighting?"Jacob asked her,dizzy from watching her and seeing how restless she was becoming. "If it'll help me from waiting then yeah."Chloe replied.

Jacob nodded then they both immediately got into a fighting position,circling each other. Max looked nervously between the both of them then decided to back away to the sidelines and watch.

At last Jacob lunged towards Chloe. She quickly darted to the side then lunged at Jacob's flank,successfully getting it in her jaws. She made sure that she didn't bit down too hard on his flank. Jacob growled then twisted his head around,grabbed the scruff of her neck and threw her off him. She landed heavily on her feet then snarled. Jacob snarled back then charged at her. Once they were in striking distance,Chloe went on her hind legs and bit into Jacob's neck. He growled annoyingly then bit her right back on her neck. They toppled over with Jacob at the bottom and Chloe on the top. Jacob used his hind legs and,with one strong heave,pushed Chloe off him. She yelped as she went flying in the air. Jacob quickly got up then jumped high into air,grabbed Chloe's tail in his jaw and threw her down onto the ground with all of his force.

Chloe hit her side so hard on the ground that all the air in her lungs was knocked out. She tried to regain her breathing but each breath was killing her chest and it felt like her head was spinning. Noticing she hadn't got up yet,Jacob walked over to her. "Chloe,are you alright?"he asked. She just nodded her head slightly unable to talk. "Jacob what's wrong with her?"Max asked him worriedly. "I guess I used too much of my strength when I threw her to the ground."Jacob said to her. "No...really….I felt...like...my...lungs...were being….ripped...out...of my..chest."Chloe said slowly. "Sorry. Guess I don't know my own strength."Jacob said.

Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Max,help me up will ya."Chloe said. Max hurriedly got up and went to Chloe's side. She put her muzzle underneath Chloe's stomach and pushed up as Chloe slowly got up. "Sorry about that."Jacob said guilty. "It's ok."Chloe reassured him,putting her muzzle near his and nuzzling him. He smiled and nuzzled her back with his eyes closed. Max didn't like the way Jacob seemed to be nuzzling Chloe with so much affection.

It reminded her of Warren and how he showed that he was interested in her,despite her giving him multiple signs that she wasn't into him. Jacob looked at her and she was able to see the pain in that one glance. Jacob loves her but knows he can't have her. It wasn't even that Chloe didn't like him. It was the fact that she couldn't like him simply because of the imprinting. _Another reason for me to hate the imprinting_ Max thought. _The pain it can cause others._

They stepped away from each other just as Sam,Julie and Eva came back. Not surprisingly,Sam brought back the most prey though Eva was a close second. Jacob,Max and Chloe you three are next. Be careful,the vampires are starting to roam around Sam warned them. "Geez,everytime we have to do something some danger is waiting for us."Chloe grumbled. "As much as I want to protest,you're right Chloe."Max agreed. Sam chuckled before running back deeper into the forest. "Alright,let's go and be careful. At the first the sight of a vampire signal the others and get out."Jacob said sternly.

They nodded their understanding before running into the vampire's territory. Alright, break apart and start sniffing for prey Jacob told them. Chloe went to the east,Max to the north and Jacob to the west in search for prey.

_Ugh,I wish the count would stop yelling and snapping_ Rachel thought annoyed.

The count had been over the roof angry and anyone who didn't approach him carefully would get the full extend of his wrath. This morning hadn't been much different either. In fact,it seemed that he was more mad than yesterday going to people and randomly yelling and snapping at them. Kate and Rachel decided to go for a stroll in the forest to avoid the count's random rage.

"I don't know how far back this war with the vampires and werewolves go but it goes back enough for the count to send most of his vampires to their deaths and go in an unexplainable rage when we lost."Rachel said to Kate. "And the worst part is that he didn't even mourn their lost."Kate replied angrily. "I know,but we can't do anything since he's our leader."Rachel sighed defeated.

Kate knew that but she couldn't help but think about how things would've been had she and Rachel been the count. Lost in their thoughts and emotions,Kate and Rachel didn't notice they were walking very close to the unaware werewolves that were just behind a cluster of bushes. "Come on. Let's just hunt something and go back before we give him another reason to go king kong mode."Rachel grumbled.

She pushed the bushes aside to reveal a werewolf in the middle of killing some prey. The werewolf raised its head up and met Rachel's gaze. Rachel was frozen in place as the piercing blue eyes of the werewolf gazed into her hazel ones. Every bone in her body was screaming to kill the werewolf,she knew it had to die...but she couldn't bring herself to kill it. For what seemed like an eternity,neither made a move towards the other.

Abruptly,the werewolf spun around and ran off.

Rachel shook her head breaking from the trance. "Kate!"she shouted. Kate snapped her head up from her search of prey. "Werewolf!"she yelled pointing north then ran after it. With the head start it got,the werewolf was a sufficient distance from the pursing vampire. Rachel took a deep breath then put on a burst of speed. The werewolf looked behind its shoulder,saw the vampire gaining and put some more speed in its run.

Rachel was able to close the distance a lot between her and the werewolf and went to grabbed its tail when something crashed into her. She went down hard and rolled and rolled. Once she stopped rolling she looked up in time to see two other werewolves coming out of nowhere,carrying prey in their jaws. She got up and dusted off the dirt on her clothes. Kate appeared at her side in a second. "Should we continue chasing them?"she asked Rachel. "Don't bother. They probably got to their side of the forest by now. We have to tell the count about this."

"You do realise that if we tell the count this,he'll most likely turn into the hulk."Kate stated.

Rachel laughed.

"True,but we still have to tell him no matter how mad he'll get." Kate didn't look happy about that at all. "Hey,"Rachel said softly. "Once we tell the count what happened here then you can go see Max." Kate's head shot up and her eyes sparked at the mention of her mate's name. She looked like a child who was promised a treat if they ate their vegetables that Rachel couldn't help but chuckle.

She would be lying if she said that seeing Chloe again wouldn't make her feel so happy. "Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go." With that,Kate turned around and ran off.

Rachel turned to leave but turned her head back and looked over her shoulder,a small part of her wanting to see that blue eyed werewolf again who reminded her so much of her mate,Chloe.


	19. Skateboarding

Chapter 19

Skateboarding

_What just happened back there?_ Chloe thought to herself. She had been hunting prey in the vampire's territory when she had been caught by one those damn bloodsuckers! Yet,even though the vampire was in front of her frozen like a statue and right for the kill,she couldn't bring herself to kill it.

She wanted nothing more than to rip it to shreds and leave its bloodied body in the forest...but she also wanted to keep it safe and away from harm.

Which was why when Jacob had asked her if he needed to kill it she replied to him with a frightened no. Something must be wrong with me. They finally made it back to the others. "Sam,I don't think you should send anyone back there. We encountered some vampires on the way back and they'll have already alert every vampire."Jacob said to Sam. Sam looked slightly annoyed when he heard this but nodded along. ""Well,we got enough of their prey. Eat whatever you want then dig a hole and put the rest in it."he said. The pack ran eagerly to the pile of bloodied prey. Chloe wasn't really hunger but forced herself to take a few bites of some deer before digging a hole and putting the half eaten deer in it.

She was just so confused about what was happening with her that she was beginning to have a headache. _I need to see Rachel_ she thought. Just saying her name brought her in a brighter mood. She went over to Max,who was sharing a moose with Seth and Hope.

_Max do you want to see Kate again?_ Chloe asked her playfully. Max head shot up so fast,her whole face split into a happy,goofy wolfish grin and her tail started to wag that Chloe couldn't help but laugh.

"Guess that's a yes."she said then turned to Sam. "Sam!"she called out. Sam raised his head from his meal and looked at her. "Me and Max are gonna go see our imprintees." "Alright,just be back by nightfall."he said. They nodded then ran off,not before hearing the annoying wolf calls and teasing from the rest of the pack through their mind link.

"Are you kidding me?!"the count shericked. Rachel and Kate stood as still as statues in front of the count as he was starting to go into his rage mode. Edward,Rulan,Alice and Calista made sure to be a good feet or two away from him. "Those dogs think that just because they won one battle they can just walk over in our territory and take our prey?!"he roared.

In his rage,he sprinted towards a tree and punched it a dozen times. Every punch he made to the tree caused a slight crack in it until finally the tree snapped clean in half. It slowly tipped over,like the exaggerated slow motions they do in movies,then finally hit the ground with an echoing thud.

Rachel and Kate only flinched. "Once all the vampires are in better shape we'll attack those mutts and show them no mercy!"the count growled. "Sir,we need to think about this logically,"Rulan said carefully to the count. "This is probably what the werewolves want us to do. Come over to them so they're ready to attack. The first thing we need to do is figure out why they are doing this." "The only explanation is that they're running low on food."Edward said. "Otherwise,they wouldn't be taking our food."Alice added.

The count seemed to calm down slowly as the others began talking to him. "Do you want me to send a patrol of Death Dealers to the border to protect?"Calista asked him carefully. "No. I want to know exactly why they're taking our prey."

He turned towards Rulan. "Rulan,go to the leader of the Mistwalkers and tell him to set up vampires near the border. If they see or hear anything they are to report back to me or him." Rulan nodded and turned to leave but the count stopped him. "And another thing,if anyone of you see a werewolf you are not allowed to attack them."

He nodded once more then left.

"Calista,have your Death Dealers trained and at the ready. Once we have all the information we need I will show them no mercy!"he vowed darkly. Calista nodded then turned to Rachel and Kate. "You heard the count,let's go." "Actually me and Kate were thinking of visiting our mates."Rachel said. All five of them looked at Kate and Rachel with a look that could only be interpreted as you-couldn't-pick-a-worse-time-for-that. But they knew that the whole mate thing couldn't be refused. "Alright,but be back by nightfall."the count said sternly.

They nodded excitedly then decided to eat something before they met their mates.

"Uh Chloe."Max said. "Yeah Max?" "Did you tell Rachel and Kate where we would meet them?"Max asked. They were at the junkyard,Chloe's favourite place to be. There was a long silence. "You don't know if they have cellphones,do you?"Chloe asked while rubbing the back of her neck. "Chloe! How is Kate going to know where I am?"Max nearly whined.

"Don't stress out Max. We'll just sniff them out."Chloe said. "Chloe we can't just sniff them out."Max protested. "Why not?" I know Rachel's scent."Chloe said as if that didn't sound at all. "First of all,that sounds very weird to say out loud. Secondly,their scent is mixed with the scent of a thousand other people. We'd never find them."Max said.

"Alright,alright I get it. I screwed up. OK,you stay here while I go look for them."Chloe said to her as she trotted off. "And how will I contact you if they come?"Max called out. "Use the mind link or some shit!"Chloe shouted back before she was gone.

Max sighed.

She decided that now would be a perfect time to think about what had happened yesterday and today. Yesterday,the vampires had attacked them. Seth and Paul suspected that they tried to attack them by surprise but something must've went wrong and they decided to confront them head on. In the process they had killed Jared,Lucian and badly injured Leah,Turk,Collin and Paula.

With the death of his two best friends and near deaths of his packmates and mate,Sam turned into basically a power hungry,cold-blooded killer and foul tempered person to the point where he had forced her to go along with his plan. Max still didn't understand why he hadn't forced Chloe for defying him. She had seen the hesitation in his eyes,as if deciding whether or not to force her to follow him,which made no sense. Sam was the alpha,everything he commanded had to be followed,he was stronger than Chloe and in short had nothing to fear from Chloe.

_ There must be something that I don't know_ Max said to herself. She decided that she would ask Jacob,Seth or Paul some questions regarding the pack and Sam.

Just then,she heard the soft thumps of footsteps.

Between the soft footsteps and the fact that the person was coming from behind,she could tell that this person was sneaking towards her. _If you hear someone or something sneaking up from behind you,first thing you do is try to get their scent._ Sam's voice said from their months of training. _Once you've got their scent and identified the person let them think that you're unaware and off guard. When they go to make their move wait until the last second then catch them off guard._

She raised her head and took a whiff. She detected the smell of green tea and strawberry chapstick. Her eyes lit up as she recognized those two smells anywhere since only one person drank green tea and wore strawberry chapstick.

Kate.

She smirked to herself as she realized that Kate was trying to sneak up on her. She's stealthy,I'll give her. She relaxed her body and pretended that nothing was amiss. Seconds after,she heard the crunch of the ground and knew that Kate was lunging towards her.

_Now!_

Max spun to the right,reached her arms out to the left and caught Kate by her waist. Kate squealed in surprise. "Max!"she cried out giggling. Max noticed that her fingers were at her hips and smiled slyly. "Are you ticklish Kate?"she asked Kate softly. Kate bit her lip. "Guess i'll have to find out."she said. "Max! Don't you dare!"Kate tried to be threatening as she said that but it sounded like a five year old giving their parents an order.

Max ignored her and tickled her. "Max!"Kate yelled out,giggling and laughing. Max laughed as she watched Kate trying to get from Max's grip but failing miserably. Soon she was gasping for air. "Max...please stop...I...can't...breath!"Kate pleaded through tears of laughter. Max reluctantly stopped her tickling but kept her arms wrapped around Kate.

Kate regained her breathing as she looked directly into Max's eyes,her blue eyes that made her lose all senses and put the ocean and sky to shame. They stayed in that position for some time before Max heard someone approaching from her left. She turned to see Rachel appearing from the sidelines. "Man you two make the whole lovey dovey thing too obvious."Rachel teased.

Kate and Max blushed red like a tomato and backed away from each other.

Rachel chuckled then looked around. "Hey Max,where's Chloe?"Rachel asked her. "She went to go look for you-" "Max!"the undeniable voice of Chloe shouted out. She appeared the cluster of old,rusted cars with one of her old skateboards in her hand. "I couldn't find them anywhere." "No worries,they found us."Max said to Chloe. Chloe tilted her head up and saw Rachel.

It wasn't an exaggeration if Max were to say that Chloe's eyes lit up like a lightbulb once she saw Rachel.

She dropped her skateboard and ran to Rachel. When she got to her,she wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist,lifted her up in the air and spun her around. Rachel laughed as Chloe spun her around,her hair flowing wildly in the wind. Soon after,Chloe slowed to a stop and put Rachel down lightly. She pulled her in for a hug. "I missed you."Chloe whispered in Rachel's ear. "I missed you more."Rachel's whispered back to Chloe and hugged her tightly. All too soon,they let go of each other and stepped back from each other. "Geez about time. We was starting to wonder if we were going to spend our entire day hugging."Max teased them.

Chloe whirled around and glared at Max while Rachel blushed and looked away. "Anyway,"Chloe said,still glaring at Max. "What do guys feel like doing today?" "Why not some skateboarding?"Rachel suggested,seeing the skateboard in her hand.

Chloe looked at Rachel as if she just grew two heads,Kate looked at her like she just suggested to jump off a cliff and Max was somehow choking. "What?"Rachel asked them. "You want to go...skateboarding?"Chloe repeated slowly,thinking that she heard wrong. "Yeah. What's so wrong about that?"Rachel asked.

_Yep I definitely heard right._

"Nothing's wrong. It's just that you're...well…"Chloe trailed off. Rachel rolled her eyes. She knew what Chloe was trying to say even though she didn't want to say it. Everyone thought because she was a girl that she didn't want to get her hands dirty or do extreme sports or anything that didn't evolve getting her hair,nails or make-up done. And the fact that Chloe thought she wasn't able to do something as simple as skateboarding made her feel a bit hurt.

"Chloe I know what you're thinking and yes,I would like to do some skateboarding."Rachel said firmly.

Chloe looked her up and down with that look of shock and disbelief but shrugged and said,"Well who am I to say no to anyone asking to ride the ramps?" She turned to Max and Kate. "You two want to do some skateboarding?" "No!"They both answered simultaneously,waving their arms frantically in a no motion.

Chloe laughed.

"Will you ever try something that's just a tad bit of your comfort zone Max?"Chloe asked her teasingly. "Sure once it doesn't evolve breaking a bone or dying."Max replied. "Ok now you're over exaggerating."Chloe said. "Ov-over exaggerating?!"Max sputtered. "Chloe i've seen Justin break his leg on the skating ramps!" "That's because Justin is a try hard. Everyone knows i'm the queen of skateboarding and I can't get hurt."Chloe boasted,puffing out her chest. "Oh so now you're the queen of skateboarding?"Max said with a blank face.

"Yep and I always will be."Chloe said. "Not unless someone knocks you off your "throne.""Max stated. "And who will knock the great queen Chloe from my throne?"Chloe asked Max. "I will." Chloe,Kate and Max slowly turned to look at Rachel. Chloe was looking at Rachel with a smirk on her face. "You? Take my place as queen?"Chloe said. "Yep."Rachel replied confidently.

Chloe took a step closer to Rachel. "Rachel if you can name one trick in skateboarding then i'll consider your challenge."she said. Rachel confidence wavered as she struggled to name a skateboarding trick. Chloe saw her struggle and chuckled. "My dear Rachel,if you can't even name one skateboarding trick then how will beat me?"

Shaking her head in mock disappointment,she turned away. "Why does it matter if I know skateboarding tricks or not? It this some quiz to test your opponent's knowledge or to avoid a challenge and losing your position as queen of skateboarding like a coward?"Rachel jeered.

Chloe froze in her steps.

Slowly very slowly,she turned around to Rachel. "What did you call me?"she asked in a sweet voice that Max knew meant she was going to do something the opposite of sweet. "You heard me. Do you do this quiz to test your opponent's knowledge or avoid a challenge like a coward?"Rachel repeated,crossing her arms. Max sucked in a breath. She knew Chloe long enough that,unless you wanted to get beaten to a pulp,calling her a coward would end with you being in the hospital.

Chloe reached over to Rachel in two strides and went right up into her face. "No one calls me a coward!"she snarled dangerously.

Max knew that Chloe couldn't hurt Rachel because of the imprinting,unless she was really mad as in hulk mode mad,but it really looked like she was going to kill Rachel right there and then. Rachel,however,wasn't scared in the slightest. She was a vampire who had faced werewolves and her count's hulk like rage for two days. An angry,offended mate wasn't something she called threatening.

She crossed her arms.

"Then prove you're not a coward and accept my challenge."Rachel said. There was silence for a long moment,only the sounds of birds chirping and tree leaves rustling in the wind disturbed the peace.

At last,Chloe threw back her head and chuckled.

"You really want to challenge me,don't ya." Rachel nodded. "Well then it's settled. Let me go back to my house to get a skateboard and we'll skate to the death."Chloe said. She placed her skateboard on the ground,got on it and skated away. Not before showing off a few tricks however,since it was Chloe. "Rachel,"Max had said once Chloe was long gone. "I don't know how you weren't shaking in fear but you got guts,I'll give you that."

Rachel shrugged. "I've dealt with worse. But I'd understand why some people might fear her. When she's angry she's like a bull,ready to kill." "Why does she hate being called a coward?"Kate asked curiously. "She thinks being called a coward means your weak and as long as i've known Chloe,her pride is as big as an elephant and being called a coward stings her pride."Max explained remembering the first kid who called her a coward and ended up with a broken nose,crooked leg and messed up jaw.

Max shuddered at the memory.

"But she knows she's knows she not a coward so why does she care what others think?"Kate asked,like a curious little child. Max just had to smile at her almost innocence in the world. "Chloe likes to make people fear her and be the tough,cool,rebel thug person or in her words "I have an image to uphold.""Max said.

"I use to think like that when I was in highschool. But I realised that what people thought of me could easily change and destroy me,bad or good,it depended how I changed for people. Judging by the way Chloe wants people to see her,it can only end in a bad way. Word of advice: Never change yourself to please others because in the end you can never please everyone and it'll only get yourself destroyed."Rachel said.

Max nodded. "I'll try but Chloe can really be a hard head when you try to tell her something to help her." "Send her over to me and i'll knock some sense into her if I have to."Rachel chuckled. "Sure thing."Max said. "Hey,I got you your board!"Chloe's voice shouted through the air. Max turned to see Chloe skidding the skateboard to a stop with another skateboard in her left arm.

It was bright blue,about the same color blue as Rachel's feathered earrings,with a skull and two bones beneath it making a X. She handed it to Rachel.

"Nice board."Rachel commented as she examined it. "Thanks. That was my third one."Chloe replied. She looked at Max and Kate. "Do you two know how to get to the skatepark?"she asked. "Depends on which one. There's multiple of them."Max replied. "First of all,there's only like six skateparks and secondly,it's the one that like a five minute walk from Dana's house."Chloe said. "Oh yeah I know the way there."Kate said since she had been to Dana's house once and you could see the skatepark.

"Alright. Max follow Kate and don't stray from her."Chloe said,like a mother to her child. "Yes mother."Max replied rolling her eyes. Chloe punched her shoulder lightly then turned to Rachel. "Shall we?"she asked. "We shall indeed."Rachel said. They got on their boards and skater away from the junkyard to the skatepark.

Chloe couldn't help but admire the way the evening sun made Rachel's skin glow like a beacon,her blond hair flowing in the wind like a cape. In her trance state,she nearly knocked into a middle-aged man crossing the street. "Watch where the fuck you're going!"the man shouted angrily at her. She looked over her shoulder and flipped him off as she skated.

Rachel laughed.

"You should really watch where you're going."Rachel told her and Chloe glared at her. "Thanks for telling me that after I nearly died."she said. "Oh please. If anything,that man nearly died."Rachel said,waving off Chloe's exaggeration. "Yeah like he couldn't move out of my way."Chloe replied. "You mean the same way you could've moved out of his way."Rachel said to her with a smirk. "Hey...that's...it's not….fuck you."Chloe snapped as she tried to find a reponse to Rachel's smartass comment.

That only made Rachel's smirk turn wider.

"Don't argue with someone who's always right."she said. Chloe rolled her eyes but chuckled. They continued skating to the skatepark in silence,occasionally making jokes. Five minutes later,they finally made it to the skatepark. Unsurprisingly,it was full with kids,mostly teenagers,doing or at least attempting tricks,chatting or even doing casual competitions.

Chloe looked around and saw Trevor and Justin,two of her old friends from BlackWell,leaning against the side of a ramp talking to each other. Chloe felt a longing so strong to go and talk to them but knew that she had to keep her true identity from anyone who knew her. Chloe turned her skateboard to the side and it skidded to a stop. Rachel,on the hand,didn't know how to stop the skateboard. She moved her foot off the board and planted it firmly on the ground. The skateboard flew right from under her foot,causing her to lose her balance and fall forward.

Chloe reached her in a single jump,caught her by the waist and pulled her up until she and her were face to face. "Thanks."Rachel said,blushing in embarrassment. "N-no pro-blem."Chloe stammered,only suddenly realising how close they were. They stayed in the position for a few moments before Rachel quickly moved from Chloe's embrace and fixed her ruffled clothes. "Hey new girl,"a small,chubby,mixed and mexican teenaged boy with dark brown hair and eyes called out. "This skatepark is for pro skaters only,not beginners!"

A few people laughed at his comment. Rachel looked at the boy with a deadly look in her eyes. Sensing that something bad would happen,Chloe took action. She walked over to the boy and stopped right in front of him. Many of the skaters,thinking a fight was about to happen,walked to them until they all formed a circle around Chloe and the boy. "What's your man,boy?"Chloe asked him. The boy bristled as she said boy but answered the question. "Daniel."he said.

"Well Daniel are you from BlackWell academy?"Chloe asked him. "Yeah. Why does that matter though?"Daniel asked her with a confused look. Chloe pretended that she was looking at her nails and raised her voice just loud enough for everyone to hear. "Well then I guess you guys know the skateboarding queen herself and my cousin,Chloe Price." Upon hearing her name,a few kids looked around fearfully,some uttered her name in awe,others in respect and a few in anger or contempt though she had a feeling those who said her name with contempt or anger were the snobby,rich kids. _Good to know that my reputation hasn't changed_ Chloe thought with a smirk.

She looked over at Rachel and saw she had a confused look on her face. She smiled at her. "Yeah I know her. But what does it matter? She's gone and I'm the king of skateboarding now!"Daniel said proudly,puffing out his chest.

Chloe looked at him with a glare that could cut steel.

"So you're the king now huh?"she said feigning interest in her voice. "Yes I am."he replied. "Well since most of you don't know,Chloe is gone for a time and since she cannot uphold her throne,I think it's time her legacy goes with her. I challenge you to a skate challenge." A row of gasps sounded. Daniel,however,looked amused. "You think you have the skills to take my throne?"he asked. "That's what we're about to find out."Chloe replied.

She stomped her foot on the tip of the board,making it tilt upward and she snatched it in her hand. "Call the challenge and we will start."Chloe told him. Daniel looked taken aback,like he wasn't use to direct orders. He quickly composed himself. "A trick challenge. The person who can do the named tricks the best will win."he said. Chloe nodded than turned to Justin. "What's your name?"she aske,pretending like she never saw him before.

"Justin."he answered. "You'll call the tricks and be the judge."Chloe told him. He nodded. Chloe hoped to the lord that he wasn't stoned right now. Daniel grabbed his board and they headed over to the ramps. Not wanting to miss a moment of this,everyone trailed behind phones out and recording. Chloe looked over her shoulder and saw Rachel watching her with such a confused look that Chloe had to hold in her laugh.

Once they were at the ramps,Chloe and Daniel dropped their boards and turned to Justin. "You can start now."Daniel said. Justin nodded then shouted,"Frontside flip." Daniel got onto his board and pushed off with his left foot. Once he got enough momentum,he bent his knees a bit then used his back foot to push the tailbone of the board into the air. The board lifted from the ground at the same time Daniel jumped off his board. It did a full 360 spin before Daniel landed flawlessly on the top. He skidded his board to a stop then turned to Chloe with a confident smirk.

"Your turn…." "Name's Carla."Chloe said to him before she got on her board and pushed it. She skated around a bit to gain more speed. She had to the trick as well or better than the kid who,as much as she didn't want to admit it,was really good. She decided to do a risky move that could cost her. It was a frontside flip but instead of landing on the flat part of the board you were to land on the side while skating in a vertically motion.

It was a cool,sick move if done properly but if done wrong it could seriously hurt the skater.

_ It's now or never_ she thought. Once she felt she had enough momentum,she bent her knees very low,almost like she was squatting,used her back foot to push the tailbone of the skateboard into the air as Chloe jumped from the board. When the board was tilted in a vertical position,Chloe landed on the side and skated with only a slight wobble. A lot of people whistled and hooted as she had just nearly perfected a rather difficult move.

She skidded to a stop and shot Daniel a smirk. "If you're king of skateboarding then I'm surprised you've been able to keep that position."Chloe said to him. Daniel narrowed his eyes at her and clutched his hands into fists. "Justin,call the next trick!"he ordered. Justin nodded and shouted,"Nosegrind." The nosegrind was not a difficult move but if you didn't know how to do an ollie well then you were fucked.

Daniel looked around for something to do a nosegrind. Once he found a rail,he skated towards it. Once he was close,he stomped on the tailbone of his skateboard while jumping with the skateboard. It landed on the rail and slid smoothly over it. Once he was near the end of the rail,he did the ollie move and landed nicely on the ground.

He stopped himself then looked over to Chloe. She noticed this time that he didn't have a smirk on his face,only seriousness. _He knows that I'm not a joke_ Chloe thought. _That he shouldn't underestimate me._ The thought brought a smile to her. Since Daniel had done the move perfectly,she decided that she would have to do something cooler into her attempt.

She looked behind her and saw Rachel,Kate and Max watching her. Rachel watched with only slight worried expression,as if she knew what Chloe was going to do,while Kate and Max watched with anticipation.

Chloe turned away from them and skated towards the railing. Once she was close to it,she stomped on the tailbone of the skateboard and jumped up as it landed right on the railing. As it skated across the railing,she put most of her weight onto the tailbone and it tilted upward. She made sure to keep enough weight on the front part of the skateboard so it wouldn't slip from underneath her. Once she was nearing the end of the railing,she put it flat onto the railing,hopped off of it and landed gracefully on the ground.

A few people whistled at the performance.

She looked over at Daniel and saw that he was looking at her with a mixture of admiration and fear. She couldn't help but smirk at him. "What's next king?"she said the last word with a mocking tone. He glared at her then proceeded to think. "Alright,name something."he said at last turning to Justin. "Next up is a backflip. Also,this will have to be the last one because it's getting late." Chloe looked up and saw that it was getting really late as the sun was just barely over the horizon.

Without wasting a moment,Daniel staked towards the ramp. Once he was at the top of the ramp he grabbed the top of his board and leaned his body back as he proceeded to do a backflip. He then turned his body back upright and landed just at the bottom of the ramp. Some people cheered at the display. He slowly skated to her with a proud smirk on his face,as if that was the most impressive thing in the world.

_ I'm about to wipe that grin off his face._

"Your turn."he said. Chloe took a deep breath. Since Daniel had once again done the move so perfectly,she needed to add more flare to this. She pushed her leg forward and propelled the skateboard to the ramp. The familiar feeling of the wind blowing in her face gave her an odd sense of joy and relaxation. Once she board was in the ramp,she pushed her left leg forward against the ground,giving her even more speed,and she launched over the ramp and into the air. Once she high in the sky,she grabbed the front of her board and leaned her body back was she did not one,not two but three flips in the air before making herself right side up and landing flawlessly on her board.

The whole crowd erupted into cheers,hoots and gorilla like noises. Daniel skated beside Chloe and shouted to Justin who had his mouth open like a gaping fish. "Alright Justin name the damn winner." Justin quickly composed himself and spoke. "Both of you had executed the moves well but...oh screw the long,noble speech! Carla won that challenged by a mile and is our new skateboarding queen!"

Everyone cheered as Chloe was announced their new queen.

She turned to Daniel who was fuming. She wanted nothing more than to rub her victory in his face but she knew that would very childish. She extended her hand to him. "Great job man. Not gonna lie,you're an awesome skater." He looked startled and confused when she congratulated him but took his hand and shook hers. "Hey Carla,"Justin called her.

She turned to him. "Don't know if you know this already but since you're our queen you gotta do our official ritual." She nodded. The ritual was basically was the new appointed king or queen skated around the park and the others skaters would follow her,do show they supported him or her,then the king or queen would have to do one more trick to end it all.

She put her board down and skated around the park. The others put their boards down and followed her. She looked over her shoulder and saw Max and Kate jogging effortlessly alongside the skaters and Rachel trying to keep up with the other skaters. She smiled to herself then looked forward and turned to the ramp. When the other skaters were close by the ramp,they skidded to a stop and watched as Chloe skated up the ramp and did an ollie.

She landed on the board,stomped on the tailbone and snatched up the board when it was in the air. She looked down to the people that were accepting her as their new queen as skateboarding. Her eyes fell onto Rachel,who was looking straight at her with a wide smile on her face and adoration in her eyes. She felt a strange urge ran through her body as she stared into Rachel's eyes.

Filled with a strange urge and happiness she threw back her head and howled,long and loud. She looked down just as Max threw her head back and howled as well. Soon Justin followed,then Trevor until every single person was howling together.

As one.

As a pack would.


End file.
